


Drink from Me to Live Forever

by milekaa, topbaekhyunsfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milekaa/pseuds/milekaa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/topbaekhyunsfest/pseuds/topbaekhyunsfest
Summary: How to summon a demon unknowingly. A guide by Park Chanyeol.





	Drink from Me to Live Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #196  
> To the mods, thank you for organizing this much-needed fest and being ever so patient with me. To my beta, C, I am eternally grateful for the help you’ve provided me with! To Baekhyun and Chanyeol, thank you for inspiring me every day. Lastly, to my prompter and any potential reader, please enjoy reading the longest OS I’ve ever written. I hope it will be as meaningful to you as it is to me :)

_ There was nowhere left to run, the dead end in which the demon had run to felt like it was closing in on him, swallowing him whole as its humongous jaws caught him and ate him raw. Their cave, their nest was a dead end. The demon's breath stopped, his heart drumming so fast its pressure could be heard pounding inside his ears. Exhausted and barely standing, his wobbling knees no longer helped him to stand upright. He fell to his feet. He was sure his pursuer could hear the irregular beating of his heart from meters away. _

_ The footsteps behind him were slow and heavy, and as he turned he did not manage to decipher anything else other than a dark shadow outlined by the silver moonlight. Blinded, he could only imagine the demon's carnivorous smile – his beautiful face gleaming with treachery. He could hear the light echo of leather shoes on the grass. Besides him, it seemed as if time had stopped completely. The fields were devoid of any life, and so was the cave.  _

_ He couldn’t understand. What had he done wrong to deserve this? He’d only trusted him, cared for him. Loved him. _

_ The fallen demon let out a breath and accepted his fate. He would not be saved. _

_ He had played with love. And he had lost. _

~

Chanyeol was born down the countryside of the renowned Athrin kingdom, not far away from the Kanvaa Sea. It was a faraway village named Namsir, in which agricultural resources had been the sole sources of income for generations on end.

His years as a toddler went by quietly. He was brought up into a poor family, strict and pious, but loving all the same. His family treated him kindly, the sweet smile of their son was their only reason to smile during the rainy days of the typhoon season. But to raise both him and their daughter and feed them correctly, both parents had to work so much that their absence was impactful on the young toddler’s mind.

During one summer, Chanyeol was abducted by garrison soldiers in search of servants for the palace. That was the reason he’d forgotten his mother’s face with time and only remembered his father’s voice telling him to have a good day before leaving for the fields. 

Athrin had been fighting for months over the frontier of their Western territories when he was but a four-year-old child. But their planned invasion had dully failed and in addition to the great death toll, they had even lost a part of the lands that formerly belonged to them. Aggravated, the Athrinian soldiers that had made it out alive by surviving the horrific battlefront had feared going back empty-handed to their king. After such a resounding loss, a loss that would without a doubt put shame to their king, they were terrified by the punishment possibly awaiting them. So, as they made their way back to the castle, the Ministry of War searched for some lost souls that would placate the king enough to let them all live to see another day. The king was not merciful, but presents would help bring his temper down, they’d thought.

On the day they came, Chanyeol had been a young boy frolicking in the fields without his parents noticing he had gone out of the house and into the outside world. Of course, they had warned him against it because it was 'dangerous'. Still, his innocent four-year-old soul couldn't make the connection with the arrival of soldiers in their village. He was used to wandering around the village and saying hello to his neighbors without his parents’ approval, anyway. That day, in a matter of minutes, he was sent on his way to the castle without having the chance to say goodbye to his family. He'd even followed the soldiers without a fuss when they'd offered him a sunflower, the bright yellow color of its petals had attracted him so much he had not realized he was taken away. Children were so gullible.

The journey was lively, as if the mere innocence of children could bring a joy that the soldiers had feared never to witness again. It reminded them of their family at home that was not up to date about their arrival, and they tried hard to ignore the shivers of those who hadn’t made it, of the disappointed faces of their wives and the crying faces of the semi-orphaned children. The damage was done. 

Once to the castle, they made him line up and introduce himself so that he would serve the king, just like the dozen or so other children abducted that month. As young as he was, he had never witnessed as much opulence than in the seconds he’d entered within the palace walls. Blinking was all he could do, his excitement growing before so much shiny metals that would reflect his figure, like glass but with a lovely shimmer to it. He would learn it to be gold, later.

He was led away from the soldiers that had accompanied them, and to the serving quarters. Once again, he was exposed to the different recruiting servant groups with the other boys. Some would be kitchen boys and others would join the cleaning staff, but Chanyeol was not allowed to trail after his fellow friends. 

The reason was simple. Mr. Shin took a liking to his exquisite beauty and recruited him as part of his troupe. The younger, the better, he said as he ruffled the boy’s hair. “They always learn much more easily at that age.”

Mr. Shin was the director of the minstrel group of the palace, of which job consisted in entertaining the king’s court with the arts, music and dance especially.

The troupe could have been called ‘clan’. He was brought up by the members as if he was part of their family, and was met with a life many would have vied for. Disappointingly, he had close to no natural affection to dancing, and even with efforts on his part and long nights training, his skills did not improve as much as a boy as young as him could have. He was much under average, and the other training boys under the heel of the director could only pat him on the back. Jongin, the dancing prodigy would often look at him with pity in his eyes at every wrong turn or ungraceful movement of his body. It seemed he could not be at ease with his gangly limbs, he had grown so much and had not developed much muscle.

Yet, Chanyeol found himself at ease playing any instruments that were available to him. First came the flute and other wind instruments of varying sizes followed suit. He also mastered the guitar and lyre in no time at all. His endless musical skills increased drastically, and many were awed at his quick overcoming of any new musical obstacle in life. 

Greatly motivated by his newfound skills, the boy began to create his own music instead of simply following what was written, he'd change the chords to fit his liking. His pieces became much more enjoyable than those he was taught. A prodigy was born.

From then on, he started to become respected in his line of work and made an impact on whoever listened to him. Even Mr. Shin congratulated him sometimes during his eighth year when he’d performed in front of the king and received a standing ovation from the courtiers. He was so glad to impress all these rich-looking people, but more so Mr. Shin. After having felt like a failure for two whole years, this was happiness in its ultimate form. He was so glad he was moved to tears, unable to repress his emotions. Finally, Chanyeol felt as if breaching the inner circle of the troupe’s elite members. Dedicating more and more time to his passionate music composing and singing, he found a role alongside the other members, and could finally contribute to earning some money instead of receiving food and pocket money that only his youthful face and cute puppy eyes could earn.

A decade went by without a fuss, and of course, Chanyeol grew up and was even towering over his father-figure Mr. Shin. He was well-loved within the troupe and even looked-up to by the youngest recruits. From a shy boy to a role model, his life sure had changed. He'd gotten around to any inferiority complex he'd had around Jongin and created a long-lasting friendship and a sense of brotherly love. It was much easier when you stood on equal footing.

~

His secluded life in the palace walls had made him one of a kind. He was oblivious to the world around him, the whispers no more than a buzz he had gotten used to over the years in the palace. He had no idea of the horrors of war, of the rising prospect of forced drafting because of the King’s thirst for violence. Whereas his everyday life centered around distracting the king with enchanting music at dinner every other night, and singing to his heart's content the rest of the time -- whereas he always had enough food to fill his stomach at least twice a day – others did not have his luck. 

The following encounter could have been an eye-opening event, but it was not.

He met the pretty girl he had a crush on back in his village. She was the most beautiful girl in Namsir he’d ever laid eyes on. A cute button nose, a tan skin that showed her affinity to the sun and her splendid gummy smile.

Their encounter did not go as expected.

He chanced upon her one afternoon. He was taking a break from training to the soft rhythm of his newly-acquired lyre, a type on which he had never worked before and with an array of sounds much more elegant than the one he previously owned. He stopped for a second, looking ahead into the green and luxurious Sinham gardens, much messier and forest-like than the clearly-cut agricultural lands he could have been used to. 

Not far from him, but on the lakeside, he caught sight of a girl who had been seating with her feet dangling in the water, and seemingly trying to catch up on some sleep in the peaceful morning glow. He instantly recognized her because of her long cascading black hair spread around her large shoulders and all around her quite robust frame. He made his way down the path and looked at her quietly as he got closer, and stomped on the soil more so than usually as to wordlessly announce his presence. No doubt that he could have surprised her if he hadn't purposefully rendered his footsteps heavier.

"Reenyah, it's good to finally see you." Chanyeol began enthusiastically.

But as he sparked up a conversation with her, he immediately felt something was off. The girl fearfully flinched away from the innocent pat on her shoulder that he was so used to with his group of friends. It was as if she had been struck by a lightning bolt at once.

"Chanyeol?" Though she was shocked, her eyes barely lifted enough for their gazes to meet clearly. She stood up in a blink and tried to escape from him rapidly, but her feeble steps could not rival with Chanyeol's growing limbs, nor his eagerness to see her again. Her long robes flew around her hips with the wind. As if he were still his four-year-old self, he couldn’t help but be mesmerized by everything about her. She was almost the same height as he was, a feat for a lady. 

“It’s been so long. How have you been?" 

He went for a hug, and she welcomed him, 

“I’ve been doing well. Well as much as I could. What about you? Did you find a lady to marry?”

He shook his head and beamed at her. 

“There’s plenty. It’s too hard to choose one.” He grinned, and she chuckled along with him at his joke.

“I believe you, you grew up so well. Taller than me, now, aren’t you?”

As they talked, he could not help but notice her hand going up to her stomach in a protective manner. An instinct Chanyeol knew all too well because he’d given music lessons to the pregnant third princess throughout most of her pregnancy.

“Are you pregnant?" He asked softly, as he followed the trail of her gaze to the slight bump gracing her midsection. "I haven't heard news of your marriage. Your husband is a lucky man."

She swallowed and replied in one short breath. "I – I am not married.” She admitted, quite embarrassed. “But I will be soon. His name is Dankah.”

"Oh, right. Congratulations, then. I hope he is treating you well. You deserve it." He patted her on the back, and she bent forward to lay a kiss on his cheek, barely missing the corner of his lips.

“Don’t be jealous, Chanyeol. And don’t wait on me. I have some work to do, now. See you soon, Chanyeol."

She went past him and towards the stables, leaving behind an open-mouthed Chanyeol.

Watching her back as she left, he wondered what could have possibly been.

She could have been his wife. Had he not been abducted, he would have grown up to be a fine man. Toiling hard daily, and at the ripe age of twenty, he would have inherited his father's farm, and a day later, he would have proposed to her. Hopefully, she would have agreed and half a dozen children would have ensued, all ready to follow in their father's steps. He wouldn't have loved her per say, but she was pretty enough to be a bride he would have been proud of, and kind-hearted that their children would have been brought up well. Such was the average destiny of a farm boy of the countryside.

Yet, everything had gone astray in his life. In a way, he was glad he’d been brought in the palace.

~

The royal guards were a bunch he could not stand. He’d never enjoyed being in their presence because their foul attitude was contrary to his principles. Just like a child could be a good judge of character at first sight, Chanyeol had this uncanny ability of knowing whether people were worth more than they let on, and vice versa. And he knew, that not unlike the king they were worshipping, the militia played on their influence every time they saw it fit, as if they were superior to the likes of him. He avoided them like the plague when he could, but it was hard to do so at all times. 

The 'friendly encounters' with beautiful servant girls down the basement were not so friendly after all. He visited there because his father figure had wanted some wine, and as the palace kitchens were out of stock, he walked down the stairs of the basement expecting rows of wine bottles after another. He'd never thought to discover two girls down there, moaning shamefully for more as they were fucked. In almost utter darkness, he could discern the sinful act taking place in a public place, endlessly even as a man turned towards him.

"Want a taste of my girl?" Teasingly, he was asked if he wanted a turn of his girl. The guard smacked the girl’s cheek so hard it echoed throughout the basement like a bang. Chanyeol blushed.

"I'm just here for the wine." He replied hurriedly. The man tsked as the others' laugh mixed with his grunts as well as the girls’ pleasured voices. Even thought Chanyeol was tempted to look at it, he repeated to himself that curiosity killed the cat and that he ought not be considered a voyeur. Like a mantra, he thought again and again. _ A woman’s body is a temple only a lover can feast his eyes on _ . He would not look at what wasn’t his, and he grimaced at the thought someone could be so open about their sex life and their partner’s body. 

"Virgins."

He shuddered under their disgusting looks and settled to closing his eyes and ignoring the act unfolding before his very own eyes. This was not appropriate. What if children entered and saw that? Did they even think about the possibility of it happening?

He blocked the sounds and the persons in his mind, already trying to forget the scene. After all, what could he possibly do, tell them it was not the right place to procreate? He knew he was a coward but what if they decided he would be the bully’s favorite toy if he were to go against their fun time? Clearly, both the girls and the guards were enjoying themselves, so why interrupt them with a lecture? Because if things came to it that they were not happy to be interrupted…

Chanyeol had no muscles whatsoever, no tactics and no training neither in attacking nor defending. A fight would only turn to their advantage and they would obviously win over a lanky teenager that had not fought once to save his life. Turning a blind eye was his sole possible reaction, and the one that would interfere the less with his everyday life.

Bringing back the first bottle of wine within his range, he ran up the stairs and escaped the confine of the putrid and humid basement, reeking of alcohol and sex and somehow also wine.

This had been his first encounter with sex.

~

He enjoyed wandering around the palace – or at least within its lands – to get away from the frustration any teenager would be of staying indoors for too long. Soon, he discovered an unmanageable wanderlust that could not be tamed by any of his visits, and which brought him to parts of the lands nobody dared to visit far from the beaten paths. Yet no adventure could quench his thirst as he had to come back every day to at least meet with Mr. Shin. 

He told nobody about his adventuring outside, or where he went because he never knew before actually walking down this or that path, following a deer’s trail and picking up daffodils on his way, but somehow, he always found his way home. Jongin would wonder where he'd disappeared off to every other day, but simply decided to wait for him with leftovers when he was late for dinner. Only on one occasion did Chanyeol not find his way back, but he found a nice cottage in the woods and an even nicer middle-aged man welcoming him in his guest room for the night.

And adulthood got to him before anything else. With it came the longing for skin contact, for love and attention. He desired these three things and thankfully, his job came with the latter. The first he sought with the help of his right hand and the reminiscence of the basement event he had stumbled upon. Love, though, was foreign and seemed like a far-away idealized concept.

He had never felt loved. Cherished, maybe. But never the feeling others described as love. “When I look at him, I instantly smile. My heart beats fast. When I don’t, I miss him. It’s as if his presence or absence made my night and day.” That was the testimony of Yixing, a younger singer from the troupe and a close friend of his. The boy had been in love with his older mentor for quite a while and ever since weeks ago, had found out his unrequited love was in fact not one. Ten-years apart in age, and yet so close together. Chanyeol was so envious of their relationship, but also so happy for his friend. He always cheered inwardly when he saw Junmyeon holding his friend’s hand lovingly whenever they could. This was true love, and Chanyeol cherished that above all.

Ministers, Courtiers, servants were all the same. When he would begin playing his lute, they would look at him quite fiercely. And he could not fathom how they were all so entranced by him when they could look at Jongin instead. 

And one day, the realization came all at once -- like a wave crashing on his inner self and leaving behind decay and foulness. The heavy gaze some of the Ministers settled on him when he danced along to the minstrels' music, a gaze he'd first felt on him from when he had not lived past a decade yet. They couldn’t conceivably be impressed by his lacking dancing skills, but his long leg on display surely were a sight to behold. Or at least that they might have enjoyed more than his messy dancing. They might even have been discussing how to bend him, and salivate over his fair skin, how to make him become their property. He could hear their swelling desire over the music and decided that he would never, ever dance in front of this ungrateful disgusting lot ever again.

All around him was lust, and even though it could feel pretty flattering to be looked at during his performances, he more or less felt as if he were an animal in cage being petted, or a dog earning a treat whenever he completed his trick well on his master’s orders. It was obvious how low they could go to get him into bed, and twice already he had declined generous offers to lay with him at night. Perhaps others had accepted, but he would not.

He would have been out of job had he been less skilled about his music composition. Entertaining them was routine-like, but talking to the courtiers after his job was done, Chanyeol had a hard time forgoing grimacing. This was no fitting facial expression but no one could remedy to it, and they easily turned a blind eye to his face when their eyes could wander around and down his slender body. Sexual interest was all there was to this world, was it?

Further down the road, the rhythm of his songs became much faster, as if empowered by his life experience. He was deemed a genius; the lyrics of his folk songs being transmitted around orally towards other regions. It was believed some reached as far as to their nemesis country, in approximate, translated versions. At least, those were the hearsays he heard from within the palace, not that he could check if they were well-founded. Still, he was quite proud of his feat, as if he had brought peace to two fighting brothers for at least a moment – an unlikely ceasefire. Too bad nobody told of the composer and lyricist of the pieces they often sang loudly in the streets. His name would not be known, but he genuinely thought it was not acknowledgement he was looking for, but rather he was grateful art could bring people together again.

His happiness could only be greater when he finally got news of his older sister. He had often wondered whether she was still alive or not, and could finally know. Yoora was still living in Namsir, and she just got married. He did not receive a letter nor an invitation, it was simply due to the fact she’d hit it big. Apparently, she made a high-ranked State officer fall in love with her, so that this fairy tale like myth was told again and again until it reached the palace gossipers. This news drowned the undisclosed scandal of Reenyah that stayed behind closed doors. Of course, people rejoiced at the lucky girl of Namsir and forgot the unlucky one. The latter’s story was much too tragic and difficult, so it was much easier not to disclose her problematic death, and that of her unborn child. Authorities withheld the information the much too problematic information. 

Meanwhile, Chanyeol was singing cheerfully, his heart at peace.

~

A long time ago, Baekhyun did not have the reputation now belonging to him. He had been no fledging demon, but had not been the best either. Roaming around Earth to cause mischief was his honorable duty, and fucking humans up -- or literally fucking them -- was his favorite hobby. 

As a demon, you'd think taunting humans into killing was the ultimate temptation, but if Baekhyun had to choose, he’d put in at first place playing with their sexual compulsion. Few were the ones able to reject his advances. Some devote Christian men in some secluded temples would, for a time, but there was no rejecting living sexual temptation. They never lasted long enough.

Baekhyun, as a pure born demon, had an ethereal beauty that could only be explained by his birth truly being otherworldly. Hell's realm wasn't part of the world as humans knew it, so otherworldly was indeed fit. His original black hair could change colors as he desired it to, usually on par with his emotions and thus, would usually shine a bright red color to match his fiery behavior. His alabaster skin was completely opposed to the tan skin of most demons, but since he did stay more on Earth than in blazing hell, this was to be expected. Still, he could easily pass off as an angel when time called for it, disguising behind white clothes and blond hair. That was also quite high in his ranking of interests.

His business on Earth was plain and simple. Corrupting humans to rally them to Hell's cause upon their death. As such, they had to willingly commit unforgivable sins to ban them from entering Heaven's gate.

His preferred form of banning was fornicating – having sex with no aim to reproduce. Lust was a sin most humans weren't too afraid of, and did not consider a sin. Yet, more often than not, they were trapped in Hell because of this very reason.

He’d initiate Lust within brothers and sisters or within the same biological sex, making wives and husbands break their vows while disguising as the guy next door. Whatever floated his boat when he was imagining his daily plans. When he was kindly-inclined, he’d help some couple’s lacking sex drive to rise up tenfold, or introduced them to sexual arts they’d never dreamed of. As long as their purpose was not pious reproduction, they were done for. It was all so funny to see them enjoy themselves, unaware of breaking the God’s law and unwillingly committing a sin. Baekhyun lost count of the one-way tickets to Hell he’d printed on their souls.

When he was up for a challenge, he'd even fuck them himself. Men, women, young and old; they were all so easily trapped by his outer appearance that his game soon became too effortless.

Still, Baekhyun had to admit that he preferred not to lay with all mortals. The elderly type, or those down with some contagious terminal illness were not his cup of tea. He vied for temerarious young adults much more, because they were much more breakable and not already worn down by life. But if there was no other way, he would fool around with them until their fleeting lives brought them to the dark gates of the Underworld.

Hell was so welcoming he seldom wondered why they were so afraid to go. It was much less dull than a life in Eden Garden, lounging on the grass and doing nothing. At least, in his opinion. If he were human, he would not let fellow beings rule over his own life when they could be killed in a moment. He would just enjoy his life fully without a care in the world. The societal pressure that was put upon themselves by themselves – wasn’t this a flawed system? Hopefully one day they'd fall into lust by themselves and Baekhyun's job down there would be complete. Until that day, he would be performing his duty faithfully.

~

One day, Baekhyun felt a well-known Aura, an Aura that called to him from kilometers away. It was somber and cold, a reminder that the rift between the human world and Heaven could never be wider. He'd stayed numb for a while, just humming and letting the pure smell inhabit his lungs for a while. It was an invitation to a demon, a willing participant to the decadence of the human world was requesting his presence. A true Summon. 

By chance, this unearthly Summon was directed towards him. Baekhyun smirked. It might not have been thanks to luck, really. Sometimes fate had to be nudged in the back slightly.

This, this was such a rare event because no demon could flaunt having been Summoned twice in their immortal life. Never would Baekhyun feel the same impression of need ever again. This was important enough to be considered the most hateful and most painful betrayal one could do against their kind. By inviting a demon in your home, you were giving him full rights to own your soul, full rights to the lives that were intertwined with yours. You were handing your soul over to a being far greater than you. Baekhyun could already feel a dark power surging thorough him unlike any other before. 

So, that was what a Summon felt like. That was what corruption in its most brute, and feral state felt like. Preaching for demon Summoning books to litter libraries would be in order if he could ever feel this full, rocketing power ever again. He was damned that this could happen only once.

Baekhyun never felt this needed in his life, this complete and useful. As if he mattered. That was laughable, because a mere human should not make him feel this way. Still, the thought assaulted his mind that, finally his human had noticed him, and that finally, he would meet him in the flesh.

Demons were always attracted to corruption, but even more so to innocence. What better than their own human to corrupt? He had wished to make Chanyeol fall into deprivation when the time would come, and it seemed his wish had come true.

Baekhyun camouflaged into the palace by wearing a noble's robe, and entered by the biggest gate like royalty. Well, he was not lying on this fact. He was hidden from their view by a heavy cloak on his lithe frame, a deceitful body that brought about no suspicion in a world where muscles were the sole denominator of strength. His broad shoulders were hidden under the layers of cloth, fooling the enemy completely.

His arousal was heavy, his breathing short and deep as he advanced towards the place of the calling. He'd wanted to teleport right into his Summoner's bedroom or from wherever he was, but where was the fun if he jumped right into it? Instead, he enjoyed making it last, licking his lips and approaching his goal at a moderate pace. Patience wasn't his forte, however eagerness wasn't his worst flaw either. If this was a once in a lifetime occasion, he'd not waste a second of it and make pleasure last as long as possible. He could afford a minute’s waiting.

Baekhyun lowered his head as he pried away from the soldier's intrigued stare on him. He'd wanted to fake a weak human male persona but, swallowing his saliva and inhaling the intoxicating scent of sin, he could not stand sparing too much time for them. In a rapid move, his scythe had appeared and the soldiers were lying dead in a pool of their own blood. They had not had time to think the attack through before falling to their death, not even aware of the demon moving a finger against them. 

Baekhyun would have no use for a taste of their blood this time, even as an appetizer. The main meal was so promising and would surely sate him for good. He put a hand on his neck and whispered as sweetly as any demon could.

"Just you wait."

His whole body was pulsing like mad as he neared the heady scent of Summon. Of Summoner. Oh. His prey would be all so willing to be purified from purity, to be saved from the despicable human realm and welcomed into the clutches of Hell, and into the talons of a pleasant monster such as Baekhyun. 

Back in Hell, he had been sought for mating so many times he had lost count. Baekhyun would make a good mate were he not such a lone wolf without a care in the world about others. What they could not fathom was that Baekhyun's peculiar distaste of demons could find its root in their evilness. What could he corrupt if it was already corrupted? No, he preferred his game hard, there was only shame to an effortless hunting. What mattered was not the result but his way of accomplishing the impossible, of corrupting the most innocent flowers of this world. Finding those who'd make the most beautiful angels and taking away their wings before they could even begin to fly away. He had no qualms ruining innocent humans, children, male, females or in between. It was funnier to see them break down in front of his very own eyes. It was so fun to trap them into a world of loneliness and crime, of worshipping him and only him. Bend them to their knees and ask them a prayer as if he were God. They were all so willing.

That was what Baekhyun hoped to achieve with Chanyeol. He'd seen great potential in him from the start, as his core was truthfully good. His kindness and brightness lighted up his path and overflowed with Aura. The good that radiated from him could diminish the evil, as was the proper start of any fated angel-to-be. With no more than a heartfelt smile, he could reduce your bemoaning of the day, as if you never had experienced any hardship for a fortnight. Surely, he'd have become an archangel only years after his death if his natural inclination towards good was noticed in Heaven. 

Too bad there was Baekhyun.

Chanyeol was prey. Ever since he caught Baekhyun’s eye at the tender age of six, he became doomed to banishment from Heaven. Baekhyun had never failed a game, ever.

The demon neared the servant’s room. The human had stumbled upon an ancient spell book on his desk, just lying on his most recent music sheets. Of course, such a book was forbidden by every law in the country, not that he knew. Yet, it had still miraculously appeared in his bedroom. 

On entering the room, he’d immediately noticed its glowing cover which sparked interest in the musician. Taking it in hands, he pondered over the warmth of its pages, sure he was day dreaming. 

Then, he’d taken to trying to read it in the confines of his bedroom, wondering why it had been put there. More than reading it, he skimmed through the first few pages as if asking for the manuscript to deliver its essence in a few minutes. Chanyeol could not read but the drawings and sketches were telling enough. This had to be religious, a sort of mystifying impression filling him.

At long last, his eyes set on the last page where he could decipher a black circle, seemingly written in bloody red ink. Besides the illustration were two full paragraphs of an ancient language much different from his own - or at least that was what he guessed from the cursive and elegant alphabet he was not used to.

Though not fully understanding why, his eyes instinctively followed the curve of the ink from top to bottom, and each letter, though foreign, lured him in and formed syllables in his mind. Had he been more focused on what was happening, he'd have noticed that it wasn't a trivial occurrence. But his mind was blinded by the enchanting letters and the sound of the poem inside his head -- louder and louder by each syllable --until he was even mumbling them aloud, his vocal chords stirring up and burning if he did not allow sound to escape out of his mouth.

This, this was by no means normal. But his heart was too oblivious to stop halfway through the curse. He could feel his surroundings become darker and the air starting to dampen. The circle he'd previously seen drawn in the book was appearing on the floor in front of his bed as more intricate designs started to unfold around the black circle. Leaves and flowers he'd never known the name of but could vaguely remember seeing around the garden were decorating it, and in the center, a black, waxing moon. They stood out beautifully against the rough surface of the wooden floor. He had no means of knowing they were the embodiment of the one and only demon he was Summoning, the signature of the particular being he’d felt attracted to.

He opened his mouth, surprised, when he saw someone appearing right on the circle, first only a hooded figure darkened by smoke, but then a whole body.

"Summoning me without any offerings in hands. Fine by your standards, human?" The demon chuckled as Chanyeol could finally take in his whole body now emerged from behind the ashes.

Chanyeol did a double take because of the being in front of him. What was happening to him? What had he done? Was that – the Devil?

"A drop of your blood is required for the transfer, human." The demon was getting closer, stepping on the edge of the circle and lifting a slender hand towards Chanyeol's chin, barely pressing his cold skin against Chanyeol's ever-burning one. "A drop is all I need." he whispered against the shell of Chanyeol's pointy ears. A guttural nose escaped Chanyeol's mouth as he willed down his strange excitement, though he had no idea why. The smell of the other was divine, he smelled of forests, of pine trees and freedom. A musky scent that had no equal in this realm, neither in the others.

One of the pretty demon’s nails ran down his cheek gently as Chanyeol became putty in his hands, no will to free himself whatsoever and instead being told to indulge in the grasp of the demon. His body was not answering to him, since his mind had given up on ordering it around. His eyes closed as he felt a single drop of blood fall down the curve of his cheek, no pain of any kind although he had expected some. The demon sniffed once, and a delightful moan went past his lips and straight down Chanyeol's pants.

"Consenting without a word. Good." The light touch of a finger brought a powerful shiver down his spine.

“What – what are you?” Chanyeol uttered in a whisper. 

The demon turned around and walked back inside the Summon circle, bringing the bloodied finger to its center and dropping it onto the blackest shape in the inner-most circle. With a resounding swish, the drop fell down and exploded against the markings, instantly turning into ashes and smoke. The scripts took form and a flash of light disoriented Chanyeol, the immense power surging through his body from the demon brought him to his knees in a second. 

"I, Byun Baekhyun, hereby declare you, Park Chanyeol as my Summoner. In accepting me, you have agreed to my possessing of your soul."

Chanyeol swallowed. He felt stupid and so wronged. He'd never tacitly agreed to anything at all, yet here he stood or rather knelt, having sold his soul to a demon without meaning to. Only he could feel this was his destiny unfolding, that fate had unavoidable plans in store for him. He was on the verge of tears but repressed them. It was real, too realistic to be a bad joke. If there was no other way out, he’d just go with the flow and hope to survive. At least, the demon did not look as wicked as the ones he’d imagined.

“Thank you – Oh Chanyeol, do not thank me. You are welcome.” The demon mimicked.

Then he strode towards him, his smile untouched ever since he'd stepped into the room. 

He could imagine the power he’d been granted was unlike any other human, and the unending possibilities this was were still mysterious. If that meant being enhanced compared to other human beings, then at least he would not have lost ownership of his soul for nothing. 

"Already on all fours?" Baekhyun said, smiling down at him. His teeth weren’t pointed like that of vampires but rather human-like.

“N-no…” Chanyeol stuttered from the obvious flirting.

He got up from his knees and brushed his pants quickly, his nerves on edge from being so close to a demon. Taking his courage into hands and holding on to his honor, he glared down at the other and taunted his obvious height advantage. He had no idea how he could keep his head up when in front of him stood a demon - more so a demon he'd just made a contract with - but if he'd understood well, he’d just obtained some kind of authority over him. He was still feeling intoxicated due to the newly-found power coursing through his veins. The Chanyeol from five minutes ago wouldn’t have dared to even speak to the demon, more so speak up against him.

"Why don't  _ you _ bend the knee?" Chanyeol challenged. He maintained a glare, his reply empowered by the prospect of their height difference. He was daring, might be a little too much for his own good, yet the stream of power surging through him was changing him -- he'd never felt this way before. It was exhilarating.

"Oh, make me, Chanyeol. I'd like to see you try." A glimmer appeared in the demon's eyes and disappeared right away. His shiny dark eyes were bottomless pits in which Chanyeol was falling. Chanyeol swallowed down his saliva with difficulty, the demon's voice crooning his name with those sinful lips and that heavenly lip ring were giving him ideas. How cold would the metal of the ring feel against the warmth of his own skin? Would his lips feel as soft as they looked? Would they stay put were he to bend down and smash his own lips onto them? Or would they fight his own lips off violently, them being as wild as their owner?

This one would be too easy to tame, Baekhyun thought. He hadn’t yet shown his full potential. The demon was still under the charm of the Summon, not easily swayed from his desire to possess and own and just grab every inch of skin within his reach. Rational thinking had never been his forte, but then and there, Baekhyun felt not all his usual dominance was on his side. It might have been because of the Summon, and his own Lust, but he was yearning for his prize a tad too much. But it was simply impossible he was a slave to his own desire! He was the one in control.

Yet his eyes kept wandering to the human’s bare skin thanks to his sleeveless robes. The musician's arms weren't muscular nor completely soft, a balanced and healthy body part that foretold of other body parts altogether. That said, Baekhyun let his heavy cloak fall down to the floor, his alluring black leather outfit finally revealed to his surroundings, of course intended for Chanyeol. A smug smile started at the corner of his lips because he had not missed the way Chanyeol's eyes had roamed from top to bottom and vice versa, obviously checking him out. Nobody could resist his skinny leather jeans and killer smile.

"I am Sin taken human form. I am Lust. I am the Deadliest Sin. Nice meeting you, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol gasped as Baekhyun neared and grasped a strand of his hair with delicate fingers. Fingers that had most probably killed thousands of people and seduced so many more. Baekhyun's nails scraped at his scalp, brushing his hair and swiftly massaged down to one of his protruding ears.

"You will submit, as have others before you. The contract has been established minutes ago. I am thankful for your Summon. Out there, so many demons are much more heartless than I am and wouldn't think twice before defiling your body without your consent, so you should be happy. Believe me, and let Lust conquer you. I intend to have sex with you, but believe me, you will consent to it all too eagerly. If only you bent the knee and opened your mouth for feeding time like the babe you are."

Chanyeol was about to disagree, and put into words what he'd been thinking. But then, his mind short-circuited and his dilated pupils encountered those of the demon before him. He did not need to envision the demon’s narration to know that from his authoritative tone, the demon was not joking. In a way, Chanyeol could agree with the demon’s statement.

Baekhyun’s eyes were dark, bottomless just like an abyss or a void, but if you looked at it another way, they were full of wonder and swirling with life and raw want. Chanyeol had no idea what this demon's sex life was like, but he stupidly felt honored to have piqued up the interest of an ethereal being. Of course, he was aware of his own attractiveness, being reminded every other day with disgusting glares or ‘love’ confessions in the backyard. But he hadn’t taken interest in anyone. Love was unreachable and pleasure of the flesh could bring about too many troubles when faced with possible procreation. Neither ready to be a father nor to support any wife yet, he'd taken to waiting for the right occasion and right opportunity. He was waiting for his soulmate patiently and without a care in the world, and did not succumb to pleasure of the flesh even once since it could be detrimental to him. It only seemed fitting Lust would come for him, one day.

Baekhyun had formed a bond with him. A unique and strong bond linked them together, without means to break away from it. And the demon was playing on his nerves, and nurtured feelings inside his mind never felt with such intensity before. With no more than a glance, the pit in his stomach burned as hot as fire and excitement pulsed through his body, from the beginning to the end of his long limbs. There was no escaping the heady glare of the monster, and its intensity forced him to drop his gaze. Too bad this undoubtedly was a sign of submission.

"Hm."

The soft index finger caressed down his cheek and face, the tip of his nose and to his rosy upper lip, only to stop there. The demon pried at the opening and inserted his finger inside when the other gave way enough. Chanyeol felt faint.

"Staying put like the good pup you are."

"If you enjoy nicknames so much, I’d rather you called me 'wolf'.”

"A wolf who cannot bite is no more than a big dog. Pup it is."

On those words, Baekhyun smirked and his forefinger entered Chanyeol's warm cavity, his digit heavy on Chanyeol's tongue. He roamed it around as much as he could on the upper teeth, enhancing the lack of canines to the taller male as he spoke. Even though he could have triggered Chanyeol's gag reflex, he refrained from it. Instead, he retracted his hand and let saliva trail down between his index finger and Chanyeol's lips. Satisfied, the demon brought the translucent liquid to his own lips and savored the delectable taste that was so unique and so Chanyeol. 

"I'd rather we be wolves together." Chanyeol said as he neared the smaller male, eagerly planting his mouth on the wide expanse of skin at the demon's collar, and brushing all his body against Baekhyun’s. The chain attached to the lip ring and going up to the demon's metal earring dangled as the human’s lips brushed against the shell of Baekhyun's ear. The resounding crystalline sound sounded through the room, not unlike the bells of a Church on a Saturday morning. Or gloomy as if during a funeral, rather.

And the demon hissed, stepped away.

"The pup wants to play? Does he deserve a reward? Have you been a good boy that you earned yourself a treat already?" Baekhyun's words were taunting and laced with mirth. His smile was widening when he saw Chanyeol stepping towards him again, nearing him so much he could feel his hair stand on end where Chanyeol was breathing in the crook of his neck.

Their whole bodies were flush one against the other to reduce distance, and Baekhyun planted his palm against Chanyeol’s chest, parting and unbuttoning his robes and grazing the inviting skin there. Fondly, he petted Chanyeol’s abdomen and his tummy as if stroking a wounded animal. Then, he removed his hand, all the while staring right into Chanyeol’s eyes. In a hushed whisper of Chanyeol’s newly-earned nickname, he took to palming Chanyeol through the fabric of his pants. The temperature around them got suffocating as air barely made its way through Chanyeol's lungs, desire rendering him incapable of basic bodily functions without his brain taking off. All he could smell was lust and desire, an enthralling scent so palpable in presence of Lust himself. Of course, Baekhyun would take matters into his own hands right away.

Contrary to Chanyeol, the demon did not lose track of his purpose and traced the outline of the appendage, at least what he could make of it clothed as it was, and brought it to life in a matter of seconds. Swift and efficient as always, his prowess in leading bedroom activities were unrivaled. Baekhyun fondled the tip and caressed his way around the healthy balls hanging down the whole package, almost too fondly in a manner that reminded Chanyeol of farmers assessing their cattle's worth. But in this case, it was Chanyeol's worth and the demon seemed satisfied with it.

"I will make you happy, of course, do not worry about that. However," 

But then Baekhyun stopped his ministrations altogether, his hand stilling and his lips brushing against Chanyeol's bent neck. The teasing tone was still there as usual, and Chanyeol had an inkling of why this was adequate now, but was too prideful to acknowledge what was happening. Baekhyun licked his lips.

"All of that will be in due time." And with this, he licked a stripe on Chanyeol's cheek, then bumped his nose against Chanyeol's. "Earn it first."

Chanyeol's mouth hung open from the blue-balling he was on the end of. Disclosed desire was still fusing from every cell of his body, his heart rate still fast because of adrenaline. Hadn't it been enough to tease him like this? He was already surrendering to Lust, something he had never agreed to before…

He could see the glint in the demon's eyes, and knew the demon was playing hard to get. His eyes were twinkling with barely concealed mischief.

"Contrary to what one would expect, I am no easy lay."

Of course, this could be true, but Baekhyun possibly bluffing was the least of his concerns. All the demon wanted was to play a game of seduction, and if Chanyeol was up to par, then he would be gladly taking all of his firsts. But Chanyeol had to prove himself. He'd never had sex before, and was completely inexperienced. The only pleasure of the flesh he allowed himself was self-gratification, and he fared quite well on his own. This was the first time a true desire to claim, own and possess was festering inside him, and he could only follow his instincts to ravish the demon in front of him.

"Liar." He whispered as he brought their lips together eagerly. He met with quite the reluctant lips and guided the kiss to the best of his ability without a responding partner. His tongue tried to stick through but he was met with Baekhyun's unimpressed glare. Putting in more efforts, there was still no reaction.

"Eagerness will lead you nowhere, pup." 

And then and there, he was brushed off his feet. Chanyeol's arms went around Baekhyun's neck in panic as to push him away, but Baekhyun held them there for a while as he deepened the kiss. Chanyeol couldn't know if this was so magical happening or plainly the demon's kissing ability that were so great, but his feet felt like jelly and his knees wobbled a bit. He was fighting the urge to collapse but stayed put, trying to focus on standing straight to tower over the demon but failing miserably. It was not a matter of height but of experience. Whereas an exploring tongue tasted his insides, he let himself go with the flow. After all, this was only a kiss. A mind-blowing one, that he would admit, but merely a kiss. This wasn't considered submitting, was it? 

The demon's saliva acted as an aphrodisiac as his body bent down to accommodate to the other's height. Disgustingly, it was dripping down their chins and to their clothes, but Chanyeol had no time to worry about such a trivial matter when Lust himself had taken to kissing him passionately. The breathlessness during the bruising kiss was enough for him to feel light-headed, it was so full of desire and precision that he had no air left to inhale whatsoever. His eyes still shut from the earlier impact, he'd tried to imagine the smaller being Reenyah or another girl he fancied, but his fantasies were cut short as a moan resonated in the room. 

It was his, and he had not realized releasing it at all. But his body was on the verge of breaking down, his efforts to kiss back as violently and mercilessly as Baekhyun's were all unfruitful. As much as he'd tried, he could not beat a lustful demon at his own specialty. 

After a minute more, the demon broke the kiss and let go of Chanyeol's trapped arms on his shoulders. 

"I've seen worst." The demon titled his head and poked Chanyeol's shoulder, a lazy smile forming on the corner of his lips. A whimper went past Chanyeol's lips, and he had only successfully noticed the demon's soft gaze before everything went white and he blacked out in Baekhyun's arms. 

~

In all his life, Baekhyun had never been afraid of anyone other than his Father. 

As Prince of the Underworld, he had no greater pressure upon his shoulders than his father's. The last time they’d met, his father had ordered him to find a mate). That had been quite a long time ago, as he’d not dared coming back on his own without a mate by his side. He preferred to stay on the dawn low not to attract his attention – or rather, his fury.

His father, the King, was the frightening ruler of the Underworld. There was no one coming close to his level, and every demon alive at the time could still clearly remember the haunting night when'd seized power: The Silent Night. Demons were unruly creatures, most unfaithful to each other and the only way Baekhyun's father had claimed power was by force. This supremacy, he had been possessing for close to all his life and of course intended to keep for longer. For millennials on end, he’d been ruling over the demons and managed to somehow create a hierarchy. It was meant to regulate the flow of Damned in Hell, and so that they could be punished accordingly. After all, such was the mission of every demon.

Under the King’s watchful eyes were the Seven Generals, each appointed at dealing with one specific matter. They were the embodiment of a Deadly Sins each, because the King had too much on his hands and could not manage every issue at the same time. Their powers varied greatly depending on the General, but an immense power gap distanced them from the ordinary demons that composed their legion. Every demon had to answer to the Generals if not to the King directly, and their orders were law.

The King's sole child was part of the Generals. He was considered the most promising to inherit the throne, and often called ‘the Heir’. If his lineage was no doubt of help – especially since it was the source of most of his power -- it was his overwhelming strength that made him stand above all other generals. The other generals’ claims on the throne were almost as legitimate as his, but their power did not come close to rivaling his. They were aware that an alliance between two or three generals could lead them to victory, however none of them could bend as low as to ally with another general. No trust could be built that one wouldn't try and kill the other off after the mutiny. And they had to consider that the King wouldn't let them go easily were he to find they'd conspired against his son. On top of that, they weren’t even sure they could triumph against Baekhyun.

Even the least powerful general was all-mighty – that was how they’d begotten their title. So powerful indeed that they could raise a whole army of demons on their own. Some chose to, and others not to. It was quite fitting that every Sloth had never done that. There were some other exceptions in demon history, tales of demon generals who’d sacrificed their army and stolen their power for themselves. Or Generals who thought that they would rather do without as to avoid betrayal. Baekhyun was such a case, but had many disciple-like followers who preached lust around the human world. They took allegiance to him even though he never allowed it explicitly. Allegiance was a sign of loyalty, but he had his doubts on their method of submitting so many demons with fear as a sole instrument. When forming the seven armies had come to be, demons had picked a side because they were coerced by fear, no loyalty to be found. So, he could only partially understand Wrath who got millions of soldiers under his heel. Baekhyun did not need any by all means, since their combined Aura was only a fraction of his.

Every demon in the realm was part of a general’s army, considering their abilities and affinity to the sins. Though not moved by loyalty at first, rewards for their devotion became a thing, and a hierarchy in the army status was created to put order into them. Because demons would not dare overtly challenge the powerful generals, they would covertly attempt to climb up the ranks of the army, one by one, in hopes of one day equaling their general in strength and rob them of their title. 

Still, in millennials, this had never happened save for once, when Kim Minseok, known as Envy, was dethroned by his most trusted follower and lover, Kim Jongdae. Ever since, Jongdae had greedily taken over his duty and was a source of admiration for all the lower members of the factions. To this day, nobody had heard of Minseok ever again, but Jongdae did flaunt his abnormal increase in Aura – he’d killed Minseok.

And at the utmost end of the ladder, were of course the most numerous inhabitants of Hell. Those were not demons but the Damned. They were the former human souls, corrupted on Earth and sent to the Underworld after the judgment of their soul.

Because after all, demons did not eat food but did need nutrition. The demon's source of power was not endless, unlike that of angels. The energy they fed off was called Aura -- the spiritual energy of a human being, as plentiful as there was benevolence in them. On Earth, this Aura was locked down in their body and grew and disappeared depending on their acts. This meant that were demons to attack a living human being, they would receive close to no Aura at all. Aura was reachable once the humans passed away and their souls were weighed, and sent to either Hell or Heaven. 

The good souls were sent to Heaven and suffered no aftermath from their passing. Their Aura was safe within their own bodies, and thus, they could be reborn into the human realm again for new trials whenever they wished for it. It was another deal for the bad souls, though, since until they could be reborn again, they had to expiate their human sins in the pits of Hell.

Bad souls were sent to the Underworld with a varying amount of Aura. There, they came to repay their debts by suffering from a decade-long torture to a hundred years-long one. After their toiling, their soul could be cleared and they would be born again into the human realm with a clear understanding of their wrongdoings, and could try and live by abiding to the laws of God. 

That at least, was the right order of things. Yet things rarely went right in the Underworld.

The Damned was a demon’s supply of Aura. Since their Aura had been unlocked in the in-between, the freshly dead and still disoriented from their passing souls would walk right into the lion’s den. The world of sins would welcome them rightfully, experienced demons reaping their Aura as soon as they got in. This was the tragic end of the Damned, come to the Underworld. This was the survival of the fittest, and usually demons fought over who’d eat the Aura up, often killing each other in the fight. 

So then, what happened to them? Since their duty was to expiate their sins, and redeem themselves of everything they had committed in their human life, they were done for. Once their core's energy had been stolen from them, they could not survive without Aura. Because Aura was pureness and light, given by God, without its protection there was no way to survive in such a harsh realm as the Underworld. Without it, madness and craziness would soon reign over them, and with no means to atone for their sins, they would soon wither away into a black void of nothingness, and yet, still without the ability to die. An endless suffering.

So to say, it was completely impossible for the Damned whose Aura had been stolen to get it back. They were truly and completely condemned to eternal damnation.

Yet, some former humans succeeded and became demons, but they had never lost their Aura. Also, those instances could be counted on the fingers of one hand.

A particularly clever, deceitful soul seldom won over demons on their own. Such a case, rare as diamond, was particularly highly-looked upon. The Wrath general, Do Kyungsoo, was such a case. He was one of the few lucky souls of the Damned that had successfully become demons on their own. With deep black eyes and unyielding small frame, he'd been able to charm away at demons when he had been no more than part of the Damned. Posing as a weak victim, before they could steal away his own Aura, he’d stolen theirs in the blink of an eye. One could wonder about what kind of human life he’d experienced, as this feat was unrivaled in demon history. As if he’d known beforehand about what techniques he was to use if he wanted to survive. It was also believed he’d never owned much Aura to begin with, which meant his crimes had surely been plentiful.

Do Kyungsoo was looked-up to for his deceitfulness and greediness. After a while of ravaging every demon he crossed path with and getting bored with uneventful daily life, he finally ran into someone he wasn’t able to stand up against. The one and only self-bestowed King. The latter, witnessing his bloodlust and impressive strength, offered him a position as a general instead of killing him. He'd first thought Greed would suit Kyungsoo the most, but seeing him bending the knee in defeat and accepting his proposition so dutifully, the King changed his mind. He gave him the name Wrath due to his bloody, sadistic and vicious tendencies during his fights. 

For fun, sometimes demons brought a human up. Demons often hunted around in the human realm and played around with humans during their life. The more they could corrupt, the more they could find Aura to steal in Hell. They were, not unlike chiefs, preparing their own delicious meal for years on end, and salivating ahead of time for the meal to come. But there was no sure means to be there, at the right place and time, when the particular soul they had worked so hard on would be introduced to Hellish miasma. It was risky to count on this method, since sometimes, decades of preparation went to waste as other demons ripped the Aura off their supposed meal. Rather, it was an enjoyable pastime for picky eaters collecting Aura.

But they were no match for the Seven Generals. A fully-fledged demon could find his body hammered down by an Aura heavier than a ton of bricks, simply by a general’s presence. High-ranking demons already had troubles standing to their feet near them when they did nothing, but ordinary ones had to stay meters apart if they did not want to have their Aura engulfed in a general’s, and crawl to the floor under so much spiritual pressure. 

That was how overwhelming their Aura was.

~

Baekhyun was instantly charmed by Chanyeol. 

As a child, the young had been outstanding thanks to his soul being so much brighter than the others. Quite a feat when you knew most children had a huge amount of Aura inside them, and lost it as they aged. But already, he seemed to be a lone star trapped inside a void of darkness. Or a lone flower within a desert of sand and salt. The discrepancy was such, that Baekhyun taking notice of him had been as natural as breathing. Simply standing there, a breathing and living creature, was Chanyeol. He'd been a mere human being hadn't he been such a bright soul. Culminating at the top of humanity, the sole representation of a striving need of peacefulness and purity of mind. Only Chanyeol could outshine Chanyeol in his positivity and wonderful thinking ability -- as if the mere idea of him could cure every sickness and illness within this world, and even reach the deepest pits of Hell.

It was a wonder no other demon had noticed him shine so brightly whereas he'd become the center of Baekhyun's world, his every wish and thought revolving around him. Chanyeol was pure, kind and Aura-full. Perfect, in a sense. During a fleeting second, Baekhyun thought he'd like to stay by his side as a human until death did them part. And then join him in his next life, too.

But then, a thought crossed his mind. Chanyeol must have been one of God's favorites reincarnated on Earth. Surely, after his passing, he was to enter Heaven. Baekhyun couldn’t think about killing him, that was obvious.

Baekhyun willed himself only to think about what he could reap and not about the strange feelings bludgeoning inside his chest, bubbling and echoing in his mind like a tender lullaby trying to render him numb. As if convincing himself, he hummed and nodded, agreeing with denial. Chanyeol was just a means towards a more deceitful end. The human stirred strange feelings inside Baekhyun’s chest – protective, almost nurturing ones, but Baekhyun was absolutely convinced they were of the lustful kind. Baekhyun simply was not used to that fact, since as Lust embodied, there was no reason someone could awake sexual desire within him. No, after a while, Baekhyun was sure this was only envy and need to possess, convey and receive warmth had nothing to do with other feelings. 

Times and times again, Baekhyun seduced most of his entourage, and event went as far as possessing some other bodies for a while. He took many different appearances to introduce himself to the boy. He showed off his skills at befriending little Chanyeol with other corporal bodies, borrowed or stolen. He'd been a friend in need, or just an up-and-coming travelling musician giving him an old but worthy instrument when he was young. They’d interacted a lot without Chanyeol noticing. But as Chanyeol grew up, becoming more fascinating and appealing as time passed by, Baekhyun could not bear to stay away from him any longer.

That was why, one night, he decided to test out his luck and reflate his power. Energy stemming from his multiple reaping, he approached the boy as a musician, and attempted to seduce him. However, only shy of eighteen years of age, Chanyeol had not taken notice of the musician's interest in him, or rather, had ignored it. Baekhyun could not go full out in rage because he was to stay in character, devil forbid he’d awaken the boy’s suspicions. So, he waved away and pretended to go on his merry way. Truth was, he went on a killing spree somewhere else in the kingdom, the agonizing screams much more enticing than the concept of ‘rejection’. It hurt. It hurt a lot. He enjoyed the blood spill so much, listening to fear and betrayal in its purest forms.

A year later, when the boy was nineteen, he happened to see  _ her _ . Reenyah. 

The psalms at Church were much less revolting to hear than Chanyeol’s small talk with her. The demon could see they were quite close. When they hugged, he seethed and had the urge to jump forward and strangle with his fingers.  _ Enemy _ . But the last straw came soon enough – she kissed Chanyeol.

That, that was absolute crime if you asked the demon. That was corrupting a gardener’s unique flower by picking it up and breaking the stem that permitted nutrition and evolvement. And Baekhyun was at fault. The pheromones he reeked must have heightened Chanyeol's sexual receptivity. That must have been it. Why else would Chanyeol let her kiss him when he’d always refused to do so before? Baekhyun must have aroused him without his knowing, but instead of helping Baekhyun get laid, they had helped this useless unfaithful fiancée in her misconduct. The first petal of his flower of purity fell. Of course, it was not as much virginity as a small part of innocence, but it could still lessen Chanyeol’s Aura. She had no right to claim what was his. She could not. 

~

Baekhyun was used to other’s envious looks ever since birth. And for the first time in hundreds of hundreds of years, he’d felt envy towards that woman frolicking with Chanyeol, and corrupting what was his. It was as if she had snatched his best toy away with as insignificant as a single kiss on the cheek. He couldn’t let that pass.

He’d taken no more than a day before ravaging her whole life. 

That woman’s husband wasn’t problematic in the least. Why, he was faithful but still craved for many different women at night. He simply had to direct his play -- spike up the man’s libido and his partner’s, and let them indulge in it.

When Reenyah coincidentally came back to her house, she was faced with her cheating husband fucking the neighbor’s twenty-year-old girl. Tears wet her eyes as she tried to shout at them, but only a feeble voice came out of her throat. Both lovers were too absorbed in their activity to look towards her, all the while breaking her heart even further.

Then, Baekhyun joyfully appeared before her, high over upcoming bloodlust and muffled her cries by hugging her close to his chest, hiding the two others from her view with his broad shoulders.

“Oh, are you feeling down down, baby?” He taunted her as he caressed her long mane of hair. The woman thought of him as an apparition of god and mercy, far from his real intentions. He cackled inwardly, and out loud afterwards when it got too much to handle.

“Did you enjoy defiling what was mine?” A maleficent light glinted through his eyes, and his grip on the woman tightened. “Answer me, did you?” He questioned, less calmly this time. 

Her wet eyes burst with tears, then blood. Blood surged through her empty socket as he held her eyeball in his hands. Her cries were ringing through his head, a melody of sorrow he could not help but relish in. 

“Your husband-to-be wasn’t adulterous up until today, did you know? He loved you so much, and yet here he is, betraying his vows without much convincing on my part. Do not worry, he will survive. And live his life to the fullest. I guess he’ll marry the girl and they’ll have a beautiful family together. I am merciful to innocent souls, don’t you think? For saving him from an adulteress like you. However, you will not escape without a scratch. I will make you pay, and you’d better stay on your lane. No more touching Chanyeol, you disgusting wench.”

“Demon!” She screamed. Before he could do anything, she disentangled herself from his grasp and ran to the kitchen. She plunged a kitchen knife right through her chest, mindless of the child she was bearing, dying on the spot.

“Suicide did save you from me, but it will lead right through Hell’s gates. You’ve just welcomed yourself into my world, dear.” Baekhyun tsked and stepped on her bosom until he heard ribs crack. Once, twice. And another for good measure. “So much for organizing such an elaborate plan. I liked my tragedy better.”

He scoffed and wiped his blood-stained feet on the nearby carpet. 

“Well. Better luck next time?”

Without casting her another glance, he left.

The wrath of a possessive demon was unparalleled.

~

Though it wasn't the biggest improvement, Baekhyun tried to stay away from the palace to pursue his demonic aspirations: stealing, torturing, killing and his favorite, seducing. But he’d chosen people whose life did not affect Chanyeol's for a change.

He kept to himself and preyed on some buff soldiers from a foreign garrison. The more prideful ones were the funniest to assault. Taller, buffer and seemingly more muscled, however they would still bend the knee once it was all over. Their pride out of the way and their second head taking decisions without consulting their brain and it was game over. 

Sehun was a particularly hard assignment. Both figuratively and literally. What he lacked in modesty he did not lack in his trousers. The boy was packing, and Baekhyun enjoyed rendering that fact useless. Sehun was pure sin, and that was such a huge compliment coming from a demon, more over a general. He had fun bending down such a prideful boy, not even twenty but already thinking he was as strong as a lion. Baekhyun enjoyed wrecking him, and hearing the boy’s pleads for ‘more’. He broke his mind down with desire and later, his bones. 

After all, once the soul had departed for judging, a corpse was of no use and could be played with until dealt away. Even though Baekhyun was not Wrath, gore had always been needed to regulate his life. Blood and feces dripping from wet innards hanging out of the man’s body, weren't they under his jurisdiction, specifically? It was only right not to let such a body rot in vain. It was much better when he could experiment some on them. Baekhyun chuckled as skin and muscles ripped apart at his hands. Humans, he chuckled. Weak and so easily swayed.

All humans were born with an ambivalent soul oscillating between right and wrong. All were equipped with means to choose, self-will that would help them choose a side. Eyes were the window to the real world and to useful thinking, but they were also the cause of illusion of the mind, imagination at night as well as in broad day light. Reason and imagination both. It could swerve you on the right path or the wrong one depending on which light you decided to fuel and listen to. There was no human whatsoever who could admit to only belonging to one side or the other. A constant, violent battle of opposite forces waged on and on inside any man. One that would affirm the contrary had to be a liar. 

And it should be noted that because of Baekhyun, the tiny part of ‘bad' was weighed down by the larger part of ‘good’ in Chanyeol. Adulthood wasn't usually suitable for such a charitable soul, and decadence should have soon caught up with him. But Baekhyun had shielded him for years so that he would not lose his Aura. Whereas he promoted depravity on the one hand, on the other hand, he was guarding Chanyeol against it.

By bringing him up in the sinful ways of demons and opening his eyes to adulthood, he could have twisted a guiltless soul to an immoral wicked one. But he did nothing of the sort, and was proud of his choice. Preserving the boy from the world was much more of a challenge, and refusing the temptation to corrupt him made him feel in control.

He was delighted by his accomplishment. How fluttering was his dead heart when seeing the art that had become Chanyeol. He’d never seen a body so wonderful, and a soul so enticing. In Baekhyun’s eyes, Chanyeol’s ripe body had no common measure other than his ripe soul. He could go on for years about the benefits his Chanyeol brought to the world. After seeing him evolving and fighting his way through hardships and obstacles, he’d known his initial interest was well-deserved. 

After the Summon, everything changed, too. Chanyeol officially met Baekhyun. Not a usurper in someone else’s clothes, but the real him. His true form was revealed and he could barely contain his excitement. It was time to reap! He would finally claim Chanyeol’s soul for himself. Thanks to the bond of the Summon, he could find Chanyeol’s soul easily in Hell once he passed away, and would then have his fill.

Striking as it was, an idea came like an arrow right through every layer of his brain. Did Chanyeol deserve more? Baekhyun had reflected about this for years, covertly. Did he deserve more than a life of void down the Pits of Hell? Baekhyun felt pity and more. Maybe, if he did not eat him, Chanyeol would follow Kyungsoo’s steps and climb up the social ladder? 

But that had been before the Summon. A Summon was such a rare and private occurrence between a human and a demon. Only one human in existence could ever hope to Summon a demon, and a demon could only be Summoned once. Because the transcripts in the demonic language called to the Summoner, but were unreadable for others, the link shared between demon and Summoner was tightly-knit.  But a Summon required a strength unlike any others, a vital amount of Aura was to be sacrificed in the making. And this was why Chanyeol had collapsed into Baekhyun’s arms minutes later. Along with his drop of blood, he’d given along plenty more.

~

Chanyeol’s eyes fluttered open, already on the alert. He’d felt a presence during his black out, synergetic against his and breathing life into him. Once he’d noticed his surroundings, he realized it could have been no one else except the damned demon. Baekhyun had been keeping him under watchful eyes, looming his fingers through strands of the human’s hair and browsing his scalp with tender movements. He was humming, too. It reminded Chanyeol of his mother’s tender voice when she lulled him to sleep. Though, tense as he was, he could not relax in the demon’s hold as he did in hers back then. 

But he could observe the long lashes surrounding Baekhyun’s eyes, his gaze strong and yet soft in an unexplainable manner. Scanning the demon’s face, he spotted two small moles on the otherwise unblemished skin, one on the corner of his upper lip and the other on his right cheek. If he focused enough, he could notice the plumpness of his thin upper lip, as if he had bitten on it for a while.

“It took you long enough.” Baekhyun uttered with a fond smile, though his tone did not feel as friendly as his face. The demon raised a hand towards Chanyeol’s chin and put into emphasis the stubble that had begun to appear there. More than two days had passed in the mortal realm. “You pissed yourself once, you know. I had to change the sheets, and you, also.”

Baekhyun had the decency to look away at that, as if giving the human some space. How shameful was this when it’d been years since Chanyeol had last wet his bed. Baekhyun laughed and the jingle sounded so beautiful to Chanyeol’s ears.

“A demon does not judge one’s kinks, no worries if you’re into that.” Baekhyun said pleasantly.

Chanyeol grimaced.

“Or not. That’s good, too.”

“What am I doing here?” Chanyeol cleared his throat and fought the urge to stand up from the unfamiliar bed. His head was still throbbing, a normal aftermath of losing almost all of one’s Aura, if only he’d asked Baekhyun.

“You’re in my turf. I cuffed you to this bed, and intend to keep you here, warming it up until I decide you’re not worth it anymore. Welcome to Hell, Chanyeol.”

At Baekhyun’s smirk, Chanyeol felt so awful to have almost been deceived by the demon’s kind appearance. Why should this demon embody every distinctive feature there was to an angel, or at least what he thought an angel would look like prior to his otherworldly encounter? He raised his head slowly, his lips nearing that of the demon’s and he spat on his face.

“I will not submit to you.” Each accentuated syllable was punctuated with a violent hit in the air, as the demon that had previously been sitting down next to him stood up and he could not reach him any longer.

Baekhyun’s smirk grew into a full smile, his tongue dipping out of his mouth to have a taste of the human’s saliva once again. This was what he liked best in a chase.

“You are quite feisty for a human. But would you resist to that as I give you head, or eat you out? Would you still be able to act as defiantly with your balls in my mouth, the whole of you exposed to me like a newborn baby as I finger you? And then, slowly, as I would caress your docile body only to enter you, and fuck you into oblivion?”

Chanyeol’s frown deepened, his eyebrows curving in distaste as he imagined the scene occurring behind his eyelids. Strong, independent Chanyeol did not bend in front of anyone, and if Baekhyun wished for intercourse, he would need to play by Chanyeol’s rules.

“You’d step as low as to force me into  _ that _ ?” 

Baekhyun’s impeccable smile faltered at that. 

“Coerce you, you say? No human is able to resist me. How dare you insinuate such a thing. My partners are always willing to the pleasure they receive.”

In defiance, Chanyeol answered with another question. “What if they aren’t?”

“They are.”

“I am not, demon.”

“You’re denying the obvious. You’ll beg for it soon enough.”

“It is true I will admit that I have thirsted for you. But never in my life would I submit to the likes of  _ you _ , I’d rather die.”

At that, Baekhyun sneered. “So, you are indeed wishing for intercourse, but you shall not deign to accept the penetrative position.”

 

Chanyeol nodded, haughtily as if trying to protect his dimming alpha position. His glare was now glued to the demon’s long face.

“Do not assume submissiveness has to do with any of this. You’ll soon learn from your mistake. In one way or another, you will submit. As have others before you.” The demon’s body crashing against the bed reverberated in the whole room.

Baekhyun took both of Chanyeol’s cheeks between index and forefinger and leered away.

“You’ve got no idea of what I have in store for you.”

Chanyeol gulped when Baekhyun leaned on his front, his knees on either side of Chanyeol’s legs. This was it, right? He was getting access to everything Baekhyun was. He could do whatever he wanted with the demon, and learn about the world of sex he’d never stepped in. He could finally experience full intercourse with someone that he could admit was more than attractive. 

Oddly, he was ready. Why was he so eager for an act that had always repulsed him? Something was off with him, and it had been ever since the Summon.

Eagerly, he brought his only hand to Baekhyun’s delicate face and felt the skin there. On a closer look and once Baekhyun had taken off his shirt, he noticed some imperfections in his perfection. On his chest, scars and blemishes here and there were covering the other’s entire stomach. 

“Wars I’ve won.” Baekhyun breathed, directing Chanyeol’s hands against the warm, blemished skin of his stomach. His fingertips travelled across the ups and down of the skin. “I heal fast, but they do not quite completely go away. They are reminders of my past.”  

The human was in awe. He didn’t doubt for a second those scars were caused by humongous beasts and faithless demons. And he had yet to see the biggest one, where five claws had ripped into Baekhyun’s entire back and left their trace there for eternity. Chanyeol could only get a glimpse of the mark since it went down until the side of the demon’s left hip, but he could already tell it was the worst one. 

But his eyes caught something else entirely. The demon’s abs were calling to him and taunting him.

“This pajama’s existence should be banned.” Baekhyun muttered, his fingers already on the collar of Chanyeol’s black wife beater. Chanyeol expected him to lift it up, but Baekhyun ripped it open and threw it away. After all, Chanyeol was still cuffed.

“Hm, so that is the chest of a musician.” Baekhyun bent down and the tip of his tongue traced down the plane of Chanyeol’s torso and to his belly button. As Chanyeol trembled under his ministrations, Baekhyun tapped on his collarbone and looked up at him. 

“Don’t tighten your stomach. Your tummy is perfect the way it is. Let it all out.”

Feeling more than self-conscious, Chanyeol could not help but to disobey him and refrained from letting out his belly. Baekhyun tsked. 

“For the love of God, don’t  _ fucking _ do that.”

“Isn’t that blasphemy?”

“Do I look like I care? Respect your body.”

It was as if Chanyeol grew smaller under his heavy stare. Was that a demon explaining self-love to him? What an unexpected happening.

Baekhyun climbed off the taller man’s legs and took to peeling off the intruding layers. They were getting in the way, both on Chanyeol and on himself. Once that hassle dealt with, the demon could finally glance up and down Chanyeol’s lean and long bare body. He hummed in satisfaction while the human’s cheeks got a shade darker. Yet again, he climbed on the powerless boy but this time, skin was against skin. Fiery eyes met anticipating ones.

“Just right my type.”, the demon stated. 

Anticipating so much he could hardly engage into anything else, Chanyeol watched while the rosy lips from earlier descended on his manhood, a debauched glint filtering through the animalistic gaze of the demon. The latter was well aware that he was being observed, and would thrive on that fact.

Instead of making a fool out of himself, Chanyeol sat there and took everything in. The pleasure, the sensations from the tip of his toes to every strand of his hair. The first lick had him keening, and Baekhyun had yet to engage in any proper blowjob before the young human could feel he was near. Too near, too soon.

Baekhyun chuckled and hummed as he took the tip in his delicate mouth, engulfing the tip in a warm embrace Chanyeol had no means out of. The latter was paralyzed with need and want, withering because of a desire he had not signed up for, and yet couldn’t help but to enjoy. 

“Let me…” Baekhyun said, his hand working twice as hard to pump the younger into his end, his mouth never going far from the head, his tongue stimulating the underside of the glans with expert accuracy. Feeling the member so taut in his hand, and the balls tensing for their upcoming job, Baekhyun knew this would be the end. He lowered his face as much as possible, and opened his mouth wide to welcome everything in. 

His eyes never leaving Chanyeol’s, he held Chanyeol’s gaze and yet could not help but blink when drops of cum eagerly landed on both his face and on the crook of his neck. The translucent liquid was seeping down his cheeks and dropping down from his chin and on the mattress. Angled as he was, it was to be expected.

The human had almost closed his eyes at the critical point of no-return, yet strangely enough, had given up the idea for fear of disappointing the demon before him. He’d thought that perhaps Baekhyun wouldn’t have been satisfied with it if all his hard work had no reward. And an out-of-breath, very obedient Chanyeol seemed to him like a fair payment. 

And Baekhyun had been glad to be the center of his world, his every attention on him when he was on the verge of coming, furthermore when Chanyeol’s gaze had turned more dreamy and orgasmic, sweet and candy-like for a demon that relinquished in Lust. This was his vocation. One he had chosen and never regretted to. In those moments, Baekhyun was a god offering a prayer and Chanyeol was a heathen he was putting back on the right track. 

“Quick.” Baekhyun’s reproachful tone had an implicit meaning.  _ Too _ quick.

Chanyeol, who’d just gotten back to Earth, could only burrow into the soft cotton sheets and mutter in a small voice that obviously, it was quite different from self-gratification.

“I’m not complaining, I love semen. Good for skin, and fills insides to the brim.”, Baekhyun disclosed wickedly, his tongue dipping into the few drops staining the corner of his mouth.  A whine left his lips when he discovered the taste and the thickness of it, so sticky someone else would swallow it with difficulty. Baekhyun of course, simply gulped but the aftertaste left him dreamy. It recalled both whipped cream and strawberry candy -- perfect constituents of a delicious but never healthy meal.

“You want me to fill you to the brim?” Chanyeol asked, his eyes meandering about the other’s face. He’d never ever heard of dirty talk, but tried to follow his partner’s lead.

“Actually, I hoped to fill  _ you _ to the brim.” Baekhyun laid a hand on a nipple, and twined it for the fun of it. The whine of pain from the human was no less than a fine lullaby to Baekhyun’s ears, to such an extent he would have also released a pained, lustful breath had he not been so in control of his body’s reactions. “I would have loved you to feel me in you, Chanyeol.” He brought Chanyeol’s trembling hand onto his throbbing member, letting him palm him in all its firmness. 

A shy “hm” was all the reply he got.

Since he’d noticed the other peeking at the hardness in his hand, exploring its curves and veins -- perhaps touching another man’s shaft for the first time -- Baekhyun started his seductive tirade.

“Wouldn’t you like me to mark your body with my scent until nothing human is left on your skin? Would you like to feel me until the last depth of your body, your insides smelling of demon filth and sweetness, your core shaping itself on me, allowing me to corrupt you until your everything is mine – nobody else ever able to satisfy you.” Baekhyun’s voice was heavenly and oh so tempting, but Chanyeol was keen on topping.

“I don’t know.” Chanyeol said, hesitating.

“Wouldn’t you let me push you into a sea of endless pleasure, and let me paint you white, inside and out? You would be such a beautiful piece of art. I would take such a great care of you, Chanyeol.”

Enticed, Chanyeol was stroking the curved cock with his free hand. Baekhyun could smell his disagreement, clear in the frown marring his face.

“Can’t I top?” The human asked, still stubbornly disagreeing.

“It is most easy to surrender, whereas much harder to be in control, my dear. You’d just have to go with the flow and let me love you right. Wouldn’t you like that?”

After a while of plain reluctance, Baekhyun admitted to his offer having been rejected. But desire was there, floating around them, heavy. And he knew he would get nothing out of Chanyeol at all if he did not bend in his way a little. So he gave in. 

“I… Wouldn’t you want me to fuck you, instead. My first time – I want to try, know if it feels as good as I’ve imagined it to. I want it to be special.”

Baekhyun knew he had lost, and thus agreed. 

“And so will it be.”

Baekhyun grinned and climbed on top of the human’s crotch.

~

It had been months already since Chanyeol had been led by force to Baekhyun’s lair. Honestly, he had no concrete idea of how much time had passed since day and night did not exist in the Underworld, the world plunged into an eternal darkness, at the eve of a new day endlessly. Outside Baekhyun’s lair, fields and haunting decorated the Earth. Chanyeol was somehow intrigued by what was beyond this, but knew it was dangerous. His gaze never wandered too far to the unending arid fields outside the cave in case some monster would notice him and devour him.

After a week or so, and knowing the human had nowhere to run to – not that he ever intended to – Baekhyun had simply freed Chanyeol from his bounds and let him roam freely inside his nest. For a cave, the temperature was warm enough and the air not humid. Plus, the furniture was of exquisite taste, the kind which Chanyeol had only seen in photos of Renaissance manors. The sofa was comfy and even though there was no electricity nor any wi-fi, there was magic. Chanyeol would often pass time reading books from the back and lounging on the bed, waiting for his somewhat owner to come back.  _ Just like a puppy. _

Persistent thoughts of whether Baekhyun was actually sleeping with other people plagued him. They were a constant nuisance, ‘what ifs’ resonating in his mind. Sometimes, Baekhyun would come back home smelling of new, potent scents. And Chanyeol had no idea where they came from, and why they seemed imprinted on his skin. He’d gotten used to being pampered and wanted, it was truly unpleasant to think Baekhyun might have cheated on him with some random human on that day.

And, technically, he wouldn’t even be cheated on. Even if Baekhyun and he had sex, there was no relationship to speak of. They had not stated anything, and did demons even date? It was kind of an awkward topic Chanyeol didn’t quite ever dare to mention. 

No instead, he thought about all they did together. Discussing about the books he read that day. Chanyeol striving to cook the best meals for Baekhyun, and when they were complete disasters, Baekhyun stealing some food somewhere to feed them both. Baekhyun narrating all the odd missions his father had sent him on, and them laughing together. Chanyeol taking care of Toben and Mongryeong, the two domesticated wolves Baekhyun brought back to keep him company. All the cuddling that took place at night, under the covers. The blowjobs in the dark. Baekhyun hissing when Chanyeol’s cold feet touched his bare skin, but hugging him close all the more. Their soft kisses near the fire, soft and tender. Baekhyun singing while Chanyeol played the guitar – his own, which Baekhyun brought him back along with most of the belongings he’d kept in his bedroom. 

All of it was so, so clear. They pointed to the same thing neither of them were able to admit. Chanyeol wondered when he’d stopped resenting Baekhyun. At some point, he began to feel at ease here. He didn’t miss his old life, there was nothing that was worth missing. Though he couldn’t not pinpoint why, he felt much happier than in the human realm.

So, he’d decided to just appreciate what he’d been given, and enjoy everything that came with Byun Baekhyun. 

~

One day, when Baekhyun was away, Chanyeol received an unexpected visit. 

The stranger simply stepped into their home and began to warm his fingers by the light of the magical fire Baekhyun had rekindled a few hours before. And then he blinked on seeing Chanyeol and had the decency to look surprised for a minute.

“Who are you and what are you doing in Baekhyun’s lair?” The stranger asked, eyeing Chanyeol’s half-naked silhouette from the corner of his eyes. Chanyeol had just spent the best of his early morning (or what he thought was it) fucking into Baekhyun and had yet to recover from the effort. He hadn’t even donned anything more than underwear.

“I live here.”

At that, the other raised a brow.

“You do?”

Chanyeol nodded, and the intent look on his entire body was telling.

“I see.” The visitor held his hand up for a handshake. “Nice to meet you, my name is Do Kyungsoo.”

Chanyeol held the hand tight, glaring at the uncalled-for guest. His gaze narrowed. He was taller and fitter, but Kyungsoo was undoubtedly a demon. He could only assume that if needed, he wouldn’t be able to take him down.

“And to what pleasure do I owe your visit, Mr. Do?”

“Baekhyun isn’t here, is he?” Chanyeol shook his head, a frown marring his face. “Hm, too bad. I came for a fuck. I’ve been so horny lately, I expected him to fuck the lust out of me, it’s distracting me from my job.”

“Well, he told me he wouldn’t come home until a couple of weeks. He’s in the human world” The lies were pouring out of Chanyeol’s mouth, but he was seething with anger and insecurity more than ever.

“Always with those stray dogs. Oops, sorry.” Kyungsoo added as an afterthought, sending a high and mighty pitying look at the very human Chanyeol. “He is frolicking around whereas he should be settling down with a mate, creating an heir. His father would be disappointed to know he only comes back here once in a blue moon, he won’t find anyone fit in the human world.”

That did pick up Chanyeol’s interest, and even though he was well aware not to let the demon stay too much in the lair, the information he could get from the other was too much not to try.

“The old man is still incensed. Has he found a mate yet?”

“A mate?”

“Of course, you’re a human toy, you wouldn’t know.”

Feeling quite crossed when Kyungsoo once again asserted his inferiority, Chanyeol’s teeth came to bite at his lower lip to refrain from playing with death. He was on the verge of exploding, yet a part of him, survival instinct maybe, told him to stay put. Still, he tried to stand his ground.

“How did you come in? Baekhyun put a charm on the entrance, no demon can enter except him.”

“Well I can.”

“Why is that?”

“The charm recognizes my Aura. It’s used to Baekhyun letting me come in.”

“Oh.”

“Why are you here, human? Are you in love with him? You seem awfully overprotective of Baekhyun. Don’t think I haven’t noticed the frown marring your face earlier on. Does it bother you that he fucks me on the regular?”

At that, Chanyeol’s frown deepened, if that was possible. 

“I know what you’re insinuating, and I’m not his toy.”

“So, what are you? All I see is a naked human warming his bed. How are you better than a faithful dog?”

“You’re wrong.” Chanyeol replied.

Though slightly smaller, the aura the demon was emitting was much more oppressive than Baekhyun’s. Perhaps it was because Baekhyun had never really intended to hurt him, but this time he could feel anger flowing around them, hot puffs of air assailing him on all sides. It became hard to breathe, and the creature’s shadow was dancing haphazardly on the soil. He had no time to dodge before the demon’s shadowy hands enveloped his throat in a suffocating embrace. Calm one instant, ruthlessly violent the next. Wrath in all its glory. Chanyeol’s lungs started to fail quickly, his hands pushing against the intruder.

Then, the pressure was gone. 

Chanyeol breathed in, his lungs inhaling much-needed fresh air. Gulps and gulps of air in profusion were entering his body, and he breathed in oxygen as much as he could. He looked up and was faced with a back he knew very well.

“Baekhyun.” Both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo acknowledged Lust’s presence, thought only one of them had the ability to utter it.

“Had fun with him, Kyungsoo?” Lust said as he gripped Wrath’s throat in retaliation.

“You have no idea. Filthy humans are fun. That fun, thought, only lasts a minute or so.”

“Filthy humans, hm? If I recall well, you were one of their kind only centuries ago. Unlike my kind, you are not a pureblood born from accumulated dust and Aura. You are but a speck of dirt that got lucky. However inconvenient you may be, I also keep you around. How is that better than Chanyeol, here? What makes you think he isn’t deserving when I say he is worthy enough.”

Kyungsoo gritted his teeth, well aware of the piercing truth about his origins.

“He is a mere human. I am a demon, now.”

Baekhyun finally let go of the smaller’s neck, pushing him aside to get to Chanyeol and give Chanyeol his leather jacket, still warm from being previously worn. The upsurge of warmth was brought both by the clothes and Baekhyun’s protective stance.

“And so will I be.” 

Kyungsoo’s poker face dropped, and Baekhyun turned towards Chanyeol, impassive. He masked off his surprise at the announcement and confirmed Chanyeol’s confession.

“He is right.”

“What do you mean, Baekhyun!? You’d help him? You very well know what trouble bringing up a demon could cause. Or did you forget about Minseok? He helped his mate feed so much, that it caused his death. By none other than that infamous lover’s hands.”

“What rightful demon would let other people’s concerns affect them? Do not make me laugh, Wrath. You are better than that. Minseok’s story is one of a kind, so is ours.”

“So you intend to make him your mate? A mere human, a frail, pathetic human…” The threatening tone of Kyungsoo’s voice was noticed right away. 

“I will feed Chanyeol Aura and he will become a high-ranking demon. He will do with his power as he pleases.”

“There’s no General title left.”

“Then I will help him to obtain one, whichever one he decides to aim for.”

The tension was rising since Baekhyun was obviously referring to Kyungsoo’s title. Chanyeol who had watched their interaction by the sideline was dead set on stepping in, and so he did. Now that Baekhyun was here, he felt much more powerful.

“I think you should go, Mr. Do.”

“Don’t be a Minseok, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo warned as he shied away from the irate Lust general.

“Do not fret, Wrath. Everything’s under control. Mind your own business and do not come back. If you try to kill my guest, then you are not welcomed any longer in my lair.”

After Kyungsoo’s departure, silence reigned. At some point, sensing the undergoing tension, Mongryeong and Toben howled into the night, but neither of their masters uttered a word. 

Nevertheless, Baekhyun slept with him, cuddling Chanyeol’s fluffy hair close his chest, never letting go of the human he had almost lost to a violent acquaintance. They did not comment on the soft press of lips Chanyeol felt all throughout the night on his torso, nor the hand clutching him by the waist that never relinquished its possessive hold.

Still, Chanyeol knew something deeply rooted in them had been changed on that very day. Perhaps it had been the fear in Baekhyun’s expressive orbs when he was being attacked, or the long-lasting support and pampering Baekhyun was giving him. Or maybe it had been his stating that he’d become a demon, and the discussion that followed that event. But he did not mind, as he was the focus of Baekhyun’s entire attention. Selfishly, he wished for it to remain that way for ever.

~

On the next morning, it came. Chanyeol could not wait any longer for things to change.

“Claim me as your mate.”

“Chanyeol…”

“Claim me.”

“I cannot.”

“And why is that?”

“I would have to kill you.”

“Baekhyun.”

“Hm.”

“You need a mate. Kyungsoo… he told me your father wants a mate for you.”

“So you pitied me and volunteered?” 

“Baekhyun. I’m not playing around.” Chanyeol’s tone was reproachful and grave.

“Go to the point, then.”

“I will become your mate, right? You brought me here in order to claim me. Any other reason I survived for a whole year inside here? Nobody enters a demon’s lair and survives to see another day when sleeping next to one. That much I could infer.”

“I needed companionship is all.”

“So, I’m a fuck buddy? You can have plenty in much easier ways--”

“I did not say that. You’re much more. You’re someone I would welcome into my arms at any moment.”

“That’s a lover.”

“…”

“Why are you so afraid of this word, Baekhyun? Why do you avoid it by all means? Why are you so obstinate? Do you care at all about me, about what I feel?”

“You are confused, Chanyeol. Lust and love -- they never go together.”

“I’m simply asking you to think about it. About us. You’re lying to my face, but that also means you are lying to yourself if you can’t accept reality. Fuck buddies don’t kiss each other goodnight, friends don’t either.”

Baekhyun was looking away, his grip on his own bicep so hard it was bruising. His teeth were gnawing at his lip ring, an obvious sign of his nervousness.

“I want to be loved. You’re my -- my lover, you know you are. If I don’t state it, if I don’t call you mine and you don’t claim me as yours… you’ll find ways to be with other people, just like you’ve been doing for weeks.”

Baekhyun’s feelings were getting the best of him. His surfacing anger was directed against himself.

“This isn’t what happened.”

Chanyeol’s long limbs wrapped around Baekhyun. The demon’s strength was immense, yet he never felt more at ease than in the warm embrace of a frail human.

“Tell me, then, Baek. What actually happened.”

“To tell you the truth, I have never -- ever since the Summon, I have never lain with anyone else. The Summon’s bond – don’t you feel how it changed us? I became so receptive to everything that is you. Even more so than before. It must be the same for you, right?”

The nod he received in return was heartfelt. 

“The scents I have to spray on myself are simply parts of my job. My body adapts to each type of pheromone. If, inadvertently, I happened to have hurt your feelings, I am more than sorry.”

“It hurt, it hurt so much but I am glad. You’re a demon, I couldn’t expect you to fight off your nature and become a loving husband from the get go. But you didn’t. You didn’t and I’m so lucky to have you.”

“But.”

“But?” Chanyeol mimicked.

“Since you’ve brought up the topic yet again, I was bluffing when I told Kyungsoo I would claim you. It helped him go away, and it was a sure way to know he would not attack you in the future.”

Chanyeol sighed once, his palm rubbing his forehead. He looked elsewhere and at the animal skin carpet, as if it were much more interesting.

“Why do you oppose to it?”

“I told you already. I’d have to kill you. What if everything went wrong?”

“You should know better than me that the Summon linked us together. Were I to die, my soul would not appear somewhere randomly in Hell but next to you. You are my mentor in the demonic arts, Baek. Tell me the real reason.”

“Why do you want to become my mate? There’s nothing special to it. Demons claim mates to procreate. Usually we don’t even stay together, and just come together once or twice to create another heir. See, there’s nothing mind-blowing about it.”

“We already live together. Give me the real reason.” 

Baekhyun hesitated.

“You do know how demons feed?” He started off, unsure.

“Of course. Aura.”

“If I kill you, you become a Damned soul. It is not your passing that I fear, because thanks to the Summon’s bond, I would successfully find you in the demon world. Actually, if I were to kill you right here, there’s a high chance you’d change right in front of me. Our souls are linked, already. It’s just that I’m a coward.” Baekhyun admitted with a sad laugh.

“What are you afraid of?”

Baekhyun took a deep breath, inhaling and exhaling to think things through.

“Even though I want to believe you with all my heart, I cannot help but fear the claiming. If I want you to survive in the demon world, you will need to become a powerful demon. A Damned soul would perish here. And as to become a demon fit to survive, I will need to feed you an immense amount of Aura. If I do that, then you would become almost as powerful as me. 

“What about it? Isn’t that great?” Chanyeol asked.

“But what if… what if I become like Minseok, what if you are fooling around with me just to get to me? If you ever want to betray me -- As my mate, you would have plenty occasions to kill me. Perhaps you’re not acting upon your desire now, because as a human, you are powerless.”

“You should know better than anyone else that I’m not like that, Baek!” Chanyeol almost shouted. “I keep on hearing about this Minseok guy I know nothing about, why should my life be controlled by a dead guy who couldn’t chose the right mate?” Chanyeol tried to calm himself, his anger getting the best of him. But he was resolute that this wasn’t how he wanted this conversation to go.

“Chanyeol, he was my friend—”

But said man interrupted him.

“And as a human, I am defenseless. If I bleed out from a scratch, I die. If I get attacked, I die. If Kyungsoo comes back, I am too weak to defend our home, or help you. This is a ruthless world we live in, and a human has no place in it. If you don’t claim me, then I’d better go back to the human world. I would be safer there.”

His impulse to get Chanyeol to safety was significant, and yet he could not. Baekhyun was too selfish to let him go. He was stupid, he thought, to not have thought of that much earlier. He should have never gotten near the mesmerizing child. He never should have protected him from the hardships of life in the prospect of feeding off him. But most of all, he shouldn’t have brought him here, and let him stay in his nest, in his heart. 

“I need you to stay here. I do.” Baekhyun croaked out.

“And I want to.”

“But I’m afraid.”

“Trust me, Baekhyun.” The human held Baekhyun’s hand in his palm, soothing him. “Believe in me. During this entire year, I discovered so much about you. You let me in, and I know you never let anyone in here, before. And I’m not talking about this place but this” With a soft gesture, he indicated Baekhyun’s heart, placing Baekhyun’s palm there, his own hand over it.

“If I were to remain here, if you killed me and helped me in the afterlife – we could be together forever.” The human’s eyes were warm and expressive, wet with unshed tears from unrepressed emotions. “I would let you have all of me.” He said, bringing the demon’s hands to the small of his back. “Trust me, Baek.”

Baekhyun’s hands were shaky where he held Chanyeol.

“Ssh” Chanyeol rubbed his nose against that of his favorite demon, aiming to comfort his lover. Baekhyun mumbled something about how he was not crying, and did not need comfort, yet, he accepted the gesture. Their embrace lasted for a good minute until Baekhyun spoke up.

“I will do it.” His voice wasn’t wavering anymore. He hadn’t spoken loudly but his tone was confident.

“Baekhyun…”

“I will but promise me. You will listen to everything I say.”

“I promise.”

“Let’s not wait any longer. Let’s do it now.” At those words, Chanyeol gave him the go-ahead, fearing Baekhyun would go back on his words if they pondered about it more. He laid on the sofa, Baekhyun hovering over him.

“When I kill you -- no matter what happens, never ever let go of my hand. The bond between Summoner and Summoned will keep you in place as you transition from a mortal body to a Damned one. Most likely, you will lose focus for some seconds and panic. You might try to run away from me since during some seconds, your memory will not have transferred. It’s quite usual but try not to let go of me until the whole of your soul has severed all its ties within the human realm. If ever you were to let go, you’d end up on the other side of Hell with no one to protect you from death.”

“It will not happen, Baekhyun. Trust me.”

Baekhyun forced a smile.

“It will hurt, surely. I have never been in your place but it is said to.”

“I’d have to go through this pain one day, anyway.”

“I am aware. But it doesn’t change the fact I must hurt you.”

“You’ve hurt plenty of people before. Think of me as one of them.”

“I can’t. You’re not a random human.”

Toben and Mongryeong were out for a walk around their pack’s territory, and Chanyeol was quite happy his child-like wolves were not here to witness the scene.

“In all cases, I’m glad I met you.”

“Don’t act like it’s goodbye forever, Baekhyun.”

“It is the last time I see the human you.”

“Don’t worry. Demon Chanyeol will be much more handsome than I am. The human one is boring, but the demon one will be mysterious and sexy.”

Baekhyun chuckled at Chanyeol’s attempts to ease the tension. But he stopped in his tracks when Chanyeol held his hand.

“See you, Baek.”

At that, Baekhyun brought out a dagger. It wasn’t his scythe, since it was too big to keep holding Chanyeol’s hand at the same time. And he didn’t have any other choice so that death would come quick. He preferred that over a lengthy, less painful option.

He brought his wrist back, whispered a heartfelt ‘see you’, and brought it down on Chanyeol’s neck in one swift motion. The swish of the blade in the air was nothing compared to the sound of the skin breaking way. It was a blood bath, expected because Baekhyun had aimed for the jugular. Chanyeol’s fond gaze became blank at the same time as the grip of his hand became limp. 

Baekhyun quavered but stayed put, his grip on the dagger faltered and it fell on the carpet, bloodying it. Then he pushed against Chanyeol’s shoulder to keep him in place.

Nothing happened.

Seconds, and seconds of nothing. 

Baekhyun’s heart palpitated so fast, his eyes did not blink. Why was there nothing? This part – nothing could go wrong with this part, already! 

He waited, staying on guard, ready to fight off Chanyeol if it came down to it.

Chanyeol’s closed eyes burst open. His look was vacant at first, and then some light came to it. Chanyeol looked haphazardly around him, and at the man straddling him. 

He didn’t know where he was, who this person was and what they were doing. His first reaction was to hide away somewhere, where he would be safe from the attack. On instinct, he growled at the other and shook his wrist to remove the insistent hold. It hurt, everything hurt. He was still in a daze, a heavy fog clouding his mind and forbidding him to access to his memory.

His attempts were unfruitful so he tried more and more harshly, sending kicks on the other’s thighs and his fist on the man. He didn’t know why, but he felt strong. Stronger than ever. One of the other’s hand had to let him go, but the grip on his hand tightened further. He was about to kick the man in between his legs, but he looked at his attacker and then, everything stopped.

It all came back like a waterfall. The flow of water did not come down all at once, but rapidly enough that it was dangerous if you put yourself under it. 

“Baekhyun.” 

Said demon smiled widely, his cheeks hurting from the effort. He brought their shaky, linked hand to his mouth and put a kiss on the back of Chanyeol’s hand.

“You did it, Chanyeol.”

“ _ You _ did it.”

“Now, you must feed from me. A Damned soul does not survive long in here.”

“If this is what you want.”

“Get it over with.”

Baekhyun allowed Chanyeol to hold him, and brushed away the strands of black hair on the side of his neck where the lip chain did not hinder access. 

“I am sure you can fill the flow of the Aura. Drink half, pup.” 

Tremors could be felt all throughout his body. An ambivalent feeling arose in him. It might have been the pressure of being vulnerable, of letting someone else have power over him. But it was also partially due to excitement. Both for letting himself be weak – trusting someone else with his life --, and with proud in his heart for being about to feed his soon-to-be mate. All the Aura he’d worked to accumulate over the centuries were useful at long last. 

“Mh.” Chanyeol moaned, fangs instinctively appearing. He put them on the lower part of the demon’s neck, near his collarbone, and punctured the skin slowly. Tenderly.

Chanyeol expected blood, but nothing seeped out of the wound, in appearance, at least. 

Initially, he felt warmth. But what surged through him had no common measure to anything he’d ever experienced before. The Summon, his passing -- they all paled in comparison to this glorious feeling of immense power. 

Baekhyun winced but continued to lead him on and on, brushing the other’s head and holding him close to his neck. Both were high in their own way: Chanyeol on power and Baekhyun on providing Aura. It lasted long minutes, Baekhyun softly brushing Chanyeol’s tresses and Chanyeol eagerly suckling at the demon’s neck. 

“Pup.” Baekhyun warned when he felt like Chanyeol was on the verge of ingesting too much. Though his trust was wavering, he kept a composed voice. Chanyeol would not take advantage of him and kill him, would he? He couldn’t believe such a thing.

“Chanyeol, please. Stop.”

At his words, Chanyeol stopped altogether. 

He breathed in and breathed out. Never had a former Damned ever obtained such a mighty power in such a short time. 

Baekhyun worried the intake would be too much, but Chanyeol seemed radiant, his skin glowing with newfound strength. His only concern was for Baekhyun’s safety, and whether he was unwell.

“How are you feeling?”  He said, steadying the faltering demon in front of him.

The main symptom was, like for anemia, a severe lightheadedness. Baekhyun felt wrongly starved and weak, so unused to the emptiness of his core. 

He found it all so surreal. Chanyeol remained in front of him, keeping a watchful eye on his reaction and waiting for an answer, staring right back at him. It was the face of a demon, with unblinking eyes and a heaving chest full to the brim with Aura.  Chanyeol had become a demon. A demon that stood on equal footing with him.

In a world where loyalty was short-lived and Baekhyun had learnt to always fear the worst and expect betrayal at every corner, Chanyeol was a stepping stone towards someplace else. One that looked brighter, less solitary. Baekhyun had never been prouder of Chanyeol.

“I should be the one to ask you.” The smaller demon simply said.

The newly-turned demon realigned himself on Baekhyun’s lap.

“Do you want an honest answer?”

“Of course.”

“I’m horny, Baek.”

At that, Baekhyun raised a brow.

“Now?”

Chanyeol nodded, and he aligned his backside on Baekhyun’s lower parts. “I want you.”

“Oh, really?” Baekhyun had a mysterious glint in his eyes as he was beginning to understand the unsaid. Chanyeol grinding on his member was a great clue.

“Hm.” Chanyeol was quick to bend down, his long body accommodating to Baekhyun’s height. Even when sitting the difference was striking, furthermore because he actually used Baekhyun as his seat.

“But I am still unwell, though. I don’t think I can answer positively to your request.” Baekhyun’s tone was taunting, and Chanyeol pursued his lips. The latter quickened his movements, trying all so hard to rouse the other demon throughout lewd movements of his pelvis. Sensing a bodily response, he smirked.

“You don’t seem unwell to me.” Chanyeol said, gripping the other man’s whole chin and cheeks with a hand. “On the contrary, you seem quite the healthy demon.” He enhanced his words with a wandering hand signaling for the bulge on the other’s pants.

“The real question is, do you deserve it?”

Of course, I do! Chanyeol wanted to reply but a gasp prevented it. Baekhyun had thrust his hips up, and the ripple of need that coursed through Chanyeol’s entire beg left him gasping for breath.

He couldn’t remember why he’d waited so long. He wanted to taste all Baekhyun could give him, and offer everything to the man who’d sacrificed himself for him. Baekhyun, who’d trusted him enough to put his own life at risk for him. The demon who’d admitted to fearing his betrayal so much, but had still chosen to gamble on Chanyeol. The same demon he’d made love to for months, but that he had never let to express his own love.

“Indeed, you do.” Baekhyun was fond of him, that much could be said.

He was ready for Baekhyun, and would accept him whole. He felt silly to have thought, one day, that denying Baekhyun for a mere sexual position had been a sensible choice. Whereas in that moment, the idea reigning in his heart was to be made love to.

He took his hand to lead him to their bed instead of the sofa, and pushed Baekhyun’s upper body onto the mattress, letting him lay on it completely. The young demon straddled his torso and rubbed his ass on Baekhyun’s leather clothes. The bulge that could be felt made him salivate, his pace quickening all the more to see how receptive and pliant the other demon was.

“Finger me, Baek.”

They made haste of removing their clothes, and Chanyeol presented his ass on all fours for easy access, his long thighs propping him high up in the air, whereas his face was stuffed in the frilly pillows.

The first finger dancing around his entrance was cold and truly, a strange experience. It had not breached inside him yet, but not being used to it, he closed his eyes and let the experienced demon do his job. Baekhyun was humming behind him, without a doubt to reassure him. He bit a protruding ear before telling him softly he would enter a first finger.

It did not hurt. The sensation was peculiar, but it was to be expected. The digit probed in slowly, just sinking into the tight heat. It wasn’t until some exploration that it reached its target. The tingly sensation of his prostate being stimulated for the first time brought Chanyeol a shiver. Baekhyun was calm behind him, expertly reassuring him with a warm palm on his side. He told him they could stop at any time if Chanyeol just asked to. 

And with a tap of the finger as a sole warning, he sank another finger in, and then another. They delved deeper quickly, exploring around at the same pace as the first. His stimulated prostate had filled with blood and each touch was divine. It sent shiver down his spine and Baekhyun watched with wonder as he arched his back on the most powerful probes.

“Everything is alright?” Baekhyun asked, waiting for an answer. 

“Y-Yeah” Chanyeol replied in a breath.

“Could you turn the other way around? I don’t like this position. Not with you. I want to see your face, Chanyeol.”

Reluctantly, the younger demon obtempered. Baekhyun could see his red face, whether it was from the effort or a bout of shyness, he was not sure, but Baekhyun did want to pinch his rosy cheeks. 

They locked gazes and Baekhyun brought their bodies flush together, their dicks pressed. The barbell piercing on Baekhyun’s glans was cold compared to his warm cock.  He gave Chanyeol a kiss on his nose, right on his mole and rolled his hips a little, so that he could feel him throb in need against his crotch, and also to flaunt his dick piercing.

“I want to see your pleasured face.”

Baekhyun’s hands mapped out the broad expense of skin at his disposal, teasing a nipple and Chanyeol’s belly button, following his happy trail to end up with his erect member in hand. He fondled it so that the other would stay hard, and admired the flushed face of the demon beneath him.  

After Chanyeol became rock hard again, he seized his own erection and pushed against the puckered skin of the other’s entrance. A pained moan went past Chanyeol’s lips, so he decided to bite his lips to prevent it from stopping Baekhyun. He was so nervous.

“Up there. Look at me.” Baekhyun said. 

Then, his cock breaching into unexplored space. He thrust in inch by inch, ever so slowly so that Chanyeol wouldn’t feel more pain than necessary. His piercing rubbing against the walls. He wanted the younger to feel loved and cared for. That’s why he prevented him from looking at where their bodies were joined, and instead, held his chin up so that he would look right into his eyes.

Chanyeol’s tentative smile then was a gift from above. He wanted to capture that moment, and it would surely be graved into his memory forever. 

Chanyeol remained pliant under him, discovering the joys of being on the receiving end of such pleasure. This type of sexual stimulation was so different from the one he was used to, and he couldn’t help but wonder how gratification would differ, too. 

And then, Baekhyun began to thrust, rapidly gaining momentum as he witnessed Chanyeol’s bliss. Baekhyun wasn’t near as long as Chanyeol, but he was thick and heavy. His cock pierced right through Chanyeol’s insides and ravished his prostate, and he could feel his soul leaving his body with every push forward. If at first, he had felt it was quite uncomfortable, the first jab at his prostate had changed his opinion significantly.

“Hm.” Chanyeol moaned in a low-voice, the assaults to his hidden bundle of nerves incessant. “You feel so good inside of me.” He admitted, his hand going to his stomach as if the prodding could be felt there. As if the piercing caught on the skin and its shape was printed there.

“And you around me.” Baekhyun replied, the tight heat shielding in its warm confines. His balls were slapping against the skin of Chanyeol’s ass, creating a rhythm of its own. The melody was luscious, but it did not hinder them at all. “I love it in here.”

They were lost in each other, obliterating the outside world to relish in each other. Baekhyun’s shoves were getting more forceful, each stronger than the other though slower. 

Chanyeol gripped the sheets, letting his thighs part even more so that Baekhyun could have more space to move around. The urge to rip at Baekhyun’s neck was new, and claws began to grow in place of his nails.

“I-I” Chanyeol did not manage to form his sentence any more. His fangs had elongated and his desire for blood was significant. He noticed, though, that Baekhyun had the same problem.

“Don’t be scared, it’s alright. The claiming is upon us is all.” Baekhyun soothed him, his thrusts quickening beyond limits. Chanyeol could feel the tremors throughout his body -- his own and Baekhyun’s. 

Baekhyun continued, taking them farther and farther away, not sparing any sweat. He was determined to work until Chanyeol’s pleasure would reach even further highs. Driving in and out insistently, he would only pause to give a quick, dripping kiss to Chanyeol during long and deep thrusts.

After a beat, both knew the end was coming.

“Inside?” Baekhyun asked. Chanyeol simply placed a hand on Baekhyun’s ass cheeks as a reply, inviting him to unravel inside him. 

On the verge of coming, time seemed to stop. Their uneven breathing was unheard, as was the slap of skin against skin. Everything was said in their gaze. One last trust and Baekhyun started to spasm, his whole body moving with the urge to cum. His hand slapped Chanyeol’s away when he reached for his own cock. Instead, Baekhyun wrapped his palm around the leaking shaft and gave him the handjob of the century. He rocked into him as the same pace his hand moved.

“Please, please.” Chanyeol begged in a wanton voice, though he did not know for what. Then and there, he knew that he was coming undone, and after a last probe at his prostate, he reached the point of no return. A second later, he was coming undone, his walls contracting around the older’s member, his cum tainting Baekhyun’s fist and his own stomach.

A hazy fog appeared before his eyes as Baekhyun went on.  He would discover the feeling of being filled with semen, something he had never dreamed of, but was now so eager to try. He wanted to know so badly, and Baekhyun’s shuddering body told him he was closer to it than expected.

Baekhyun moaned and instead of fastening, his thrusts slowed. Deep and slow, he released inside Chanyeol, the roll of his hips calm but skillful, completely on point. After every last drop had been fit inside, he pulled out softly.

He laid on Chanyeol’s spent body and licked at the start of his collarbone, tasting the salty tang of post-coital sweat. Then, he bit there, and conquered the territory that was Chanyeol. His biting was soft and painless, a mark of teeth and some drops of blood rolling down Chanyeol’s neck the only evidence of the claiming.

On the other hand, Chanyeol messily broke the already blemished skin of Baekhyun’s neck, where he had previously bitten him for Aura. It was much gorier, and intended that way. By instinct, he had claimed Baekhyun as his mate. He was hoping for the bloodiest and biggest mark so that everyone would know Baekhyun was claimed from a mile away. So that he would reek of the scent of a claimed demon. 

Now that he was part of them, he could definitely sense Aura and other insignificant smells. And though as a human, he would have also smelled sex and sweat, that would have been all. As a demon, he could smell much more. The perfume of Baekhyun’s shampoo, a whiff of Baekhyun’s leaking pheromones, the smell of wood burning back in the chimney, or the aroma of the flowers by their bed, totally different from the one emitted by the field of some other kind of flower he never remembered the name of.

“Chanyeol, I’m so sorry. I wanted to cuddle with you, but I’m positively drained.”

He could definitely sense some ongoing turmoil in Baekhyun’s mind, surely because he was trying hard to stay awake, but his eyelids were resolute on dropping. Of course, loosing half of your strength to another person could do that to anyone. Chanyeol chuckled, his big palm ruffling Baekhyun’s hair as if he were a puppy as Baekhyun snuggled against the warm gigantic body under him.

“Chanyeol, promise me one thing so I can dream happily.”

“What is it?”

“Tomorrow, you’ll let me eat you out.”

“Good night, Baekhyun.”

“While you’ll suck me off.”

“I said, good night.”

~

_ There was nowhere left to run. The sound of footsteps behind him made his heart race. Jongdae was coming for him. Minseok ran, and ran further until he could no more, but he was wounded and weak. Jongdae’s laugh could be heard, resonating in the cave. He hesitated, and stopped running altogether.  _

_ He had loved him, and he would until there was no more of him. So, he turned on his heels, facing his own lover. Jongdae was still advancing, the wicked glint in his eyes matching his smirk.  _

_ Minseok closed his eyes and surrendered. Then came the pain, expected but nonetheless dreadful. _

Baekhyun startled awake. He blinked, his eyes still watery from slumber. Yet again, he’d dreamed about his late friend, Minseok. It was the same event, playing over and over again in an unwanted loop. Jongdae’s betrayal was still so fresh in his mind. It always came as a reminder of how loneliness ought to prevail in a demon’s life, rendering any mutual trust impossible.

Chanyeol grunted, blindly searching around to cuddle closer against Baekhyun. He’d woken him up without meaning to. Chanyeol muttered some unintelligible ‘get back to sleep’ before draping his long limbs over Baekhyun’s body, smothering him in his hold. He nuzzled against his neck, and promptly fell asleep again.

Baekhyun chuckled at his pup’s moodiness, brushing soft strands of hair lovingly, his dream forgotten. 

One day, he would get rid of the nightmare plaguing his nights. With Chanyeol by his side, it was due sooner rather than later.


End file.
